Blind Faith
by jrrm64
Summary: An injury changes Tony's life, maybe forever. It also affects Ziva's feelings towards Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**I tend to like to work on more than one story at a time. I'm trying for something a little different this time. Hope it works. **

Blind faith

Chapter One

On paper it seemed like a simple undercover assignment. Tony even complained it was worth his talent. A rash of drugs from ecstasy to Rhoypnol, or roofies, was drug activity at Naval Station Norfolk had drawn the attention of the SecNav, which forced Vance to use his best MCRT to clean up the problem. Tony would go undercover as a Chief Petty Officer working for the Quartermaster to find who the seller was and who the supplier was. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs were on surveillance duty. It all sounded so simple on paper, but after three weeks they were tiring of it.

Tony entered the Firehouse Lounge on North Military way. It was one of many local hangouts for many of the station's personnel because the drinks were fairly cheap and the atmosphere embracing to the military. Tonight he was to enjoy a beer while he pretended to pick up Ziva, so that they could pass information between each other.

He was wearing his service khaki uniform. Tony walked up to the bar and ordered a draft beer then he looked around. Down the bar Ziva, dressed in tight jeans and a silk blue dress shirt with her hair down and even some makeup on, drawing his attention. When his draft came, he down most of it in one long swallow. He had to keep up the impression of being a thirty service man. She smiled at him. Ziva had to admit that he looked handsome, and a bit fitter, in his service uniform. He lifted his beer in a toast to her then he finished his beer. Walking down the end of the bar, he sat on the stool beside her.

"Hi, beautiful," he said with a slight sexy growl in his voice.

"Hello," she purred in turn.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Hey, Bill," Tony called to the bartender. "Two more drafts and we'll take them at the table."

Ziva and Tony walked over to the table and sat down. He smiled at her. It was a sincere smile, as well as a sincere sentiment. He did find her beautiful so much so that he wished this was a date rather than an assignment.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because you are beautiful, Zi," he said.

Though her eyes' smoldered from his remark, the mask she put on told him to get down to work. She was about to encourage him, at least not now.

"We are tired of watching you and waiting for something to happen. If Gibbs were here, he'd head slap you he is so bored. Tell me you have something," she said.

"Well, at least you didn't have to order toilet tissue for 8 Frigates, 2 Aircraft Carriers, 5 Cruisers, 15 Guided Missile Destroyers, 3 subs, and 4 Amphibious Assault ships," sighed Tony.

"Poor, Tony, you had to work," smiled Ziva.

He lost himself in her smile for a moment. It had been months since she put away her fiancé CI-Ray and Wendy drifted in and out of his life again. During that time he had building the courage to tell Ziva he loved her, though he realized now was not a good time. Yet, he felt a little real flirting wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, I'm meeting with Petty Officers Kline and Turlington in three hours. They sell the drugs. I've told them that I could increase distribution of drugs, but they have to introduce to the supplier. We are meeting me to give me feedback," he explained.

The bartender brought the two draft beers then patted Tony on the shoulder and left them alone.

"Good, I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed," said Ziva. "And poor Gibbs has to room McGee, who is working on a new novel and asking him all sorts of questions about being a marine. He told me to tell you that he actually misses you."

"I'm touched," Tony said.

"Yes, he said that at least you talk and don't expect an answer," she smiled demurely at him.

"Hey, at least, you didn't have to get a bad haircut," he smiled.

Suddenly, Ziva offered him her Mona Lisa smile: "It is not such a bad a haircut."

"You know I prefer you with her hair down," he said.

"Thank you, Tony," she said, "but how you like my hair does not affect the way I wear it."

He took a sip of his beer. _Jesus, she keeps swatting my compliments aside like Maria Sharapova. _

"You know it hasn't been that great an assignment for me, either," he said looking for sympathy.

"I'll let Gibbs know. Where are you meeting?" she asked.

_Okay, I double faulted my serve. Forty love, game, set, and match to Ziva. _He nodded his head and took a sip of his beer.

"Cruisers Sports Bar & Grill, Inc. in Hayes. It's about 29 miles from here," Tony told her.

"Gibbs, McGee and I will be close by when you meet with them," said Ziva.

"Good. I like having you close by," he smiled.

Ziva looked at him suspiciously: "What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head and laughed. She didn't trust his motives. Why should she? Maybe he hadn't proven himself changed enough yet, or maybe he had just waited too long to pursue his feelings for her.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," he said then grinned slightly then he got. "I should go and get ready for tonight. Catch you later."

She went to say something but he took off, walked over to the bar, paid the bartender for their drinks, then left. Ziva sat for a moment and sulk. She knew he was flirting with her, more than flirting, but trying to connect with, but she was ready. Her relationship with Tony had gone through many incarnations from flirtation to her falling for him but him falling for Jeanne Benoit then she deciding to submerge her feelings for him and he dealt with his own feelings. She didn't want to just shoot him down, but she wasn't ready to deal with her feeling for him. Not yet.

NCIS

Tony showed up at the Sports Bar at eight o'clock and saw Petty Officer Dennis Turlington and Petty Officer Frank Kline sitting nursing drinks and waiting for him. A hockey game was playing on the TV with some of the men cheering. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well, do you have good news for me or bad news?" he asked then started to scan the bar with his eyes looking for McGee, Ziva, or Gibbs. He didn't see any of them, but he knew that they were there somewhere in the bar or, at least, outside of the bar.

NCIS

"Son-of-a-bitch, McGee, I told you to watch out for the pothole," Gibbs fumed. "Ziva, call the marine MPs and tell them we need a car to pick us up immediately. DiNozzo is in this with backup,"

The silver grey haired Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, while glaring at the wiry McGee with his grey blue ice eyes which were ice cold when he was angry. McGee was melting under the glare of his boss.

The three of them stood off the side of the road with a broken down car. The car's front axle broke when the hit the pot hole. Gibbs had let McGee drive because he hoped it stopped the inane questions about being a marine.

Ziva hung up her smart phone: "They are on their way."

"Boss, I didn't see the hole," said McGee.

"Get your laptop from the car and see if you can track, DiNozzo," ordered Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

NCIS

Tony sat in the backseat of the 2010 black Trans Am. Without looking like he was looking he kept checking behind them for a car, but it appeared that no one was following them. They were headed for the Crown Pointe Marina in Hayes on Chesapeake Bay, where the supplied had a boat he kept and did business off of.

"Murph was interested in your offer," Turlington said.

"Yeah, he said the idea of distribution on the station had real possibilities," said Kline, who was driving.

Tony knew bullshit when he heard it. He wasn't sure if his cover had been blown somehow or he wasn't convincing enough as a CPO working for the Quartermaster, though everyone he worked with bought his act. Or maybe this Murph had a case of paranoia he thought of Tony as some kind of competition. Whatever was the reason, he was headed for trouble and he knew.

The only weapon he had was his belt buckle knife, which didn't bode well with three to one odds. Even the ninja herself might have some trouble with this one. _Better me than her, _he thought.

Tony looked ahead of them and saw the Marina. He saw all the boast, many of them sail boats, floating on the black bay water with a navy blue sky above. This was not going to be a good time.

_Where the fuck is Gibbs and Ziva? _his mind asked the question. _If they were following us they were giving these bastards way too much of a leash. I may not be Gibbs but my gut tells me something is wrong. _

NCIS

Two sets of MPs showed up in two Dodge Chargers. Gibbs commandeered one of the Chargers. The four MPs plowed into the second Charger and followed him. He drove at a near suicidal speed with McGee in the passenger seat giving him direction and Ziva in the backseat looking more than a little annoyed.

"Can we go faster?" she growled.

"It seems like they have stopped at a marina, boss," said McGee.

"Good place to dump a body," Ziva mumbled under her breath.

NCIS

Tony walked in between Turlington and Kline as they approached a rough looking man who was standing on the deck of a 2004 Sea Ray 320 Sundancer. It was 32 feet long. The man had a shirt buzz cut. He looked to be six foot tall with well-muscled with tattoos, which he showed off in a wife beater, even though it was a cool September evening. Just from the grin on the man's face, Tony knew he was in trouble.

"Murph, this is Chief Petty Officer Tony LaMonica," said Kline.

"Really," he smiled and offered Tony his right hand.

Tony took it from his spot on the dock, but Murph pulled him onto the boat.

"So Chief," said Murph, "my buddy Friz knew you when you were a Baltimore Police homicide detective named Tony Dinozzo. Who do you work for now?"

"Friz," smiled Tony. "That weasel did his six years already."

"Yeah. He remembers you. As a matter of fact he wanted to be here when I killed you, but I told him to stay home. I'd take pictures," said Murph.

Turlington and Kline grabbed Tony's watch and tossed it in the water then one of them snatched his smart phone out of his pants and tossed it in the water. The two petty officers then grabbed Tony's arms holding him in restraint. Tony didn't bother to struggle but was looking for one good opportunity instead of useless struggle.

"I'm thinking an accidental drowning," smiled Murph.

"You really are an asshole," Tony smiled back at him.

"Friz told me you were a smartass. Do you have anything smartass to say before I introduce you to the water?" asked Murph.

"Sure, I got a good one," he laughed to himself then he motioned Murph to come closer.

Murph came closer to hear him. Instead of talking Tony brought his head back and head butted him in the face breaking his nose and causing blood to blow freely from his now flattened nose.

"Fuck!" Murph yelled.

"How's that for smart ass?" smiled Tony.

NCIS

"Boss, Tony's GPS has disappeared," said McGee. "I think he's in trouble."

Ziva could hear the guilt in McGee's voice. She wanted to tell him it was his fault because some pot holes couldn't be seen at night on an unfamiliar road, but Tony's life was on the line and she couldn't find her voice now. All she could think off was the thought of Tony dying without them ever dealing with whatever they had for each other.

"Marina was the last spot, right?" barked Gibbs.

"Yeah, boss. It looked like he was on a dock or a boat," McGee said.

"There it is," said Gibbs motioning with his head as he drove.

"Oh, thank God, boss," sighed McGee.

"Get ready. I got a feeling DiNozzo is in trouble," said Gibbs.

Ahead of them lay the marina.

NCIS

Tony finally started to struggle against Turlington and Kline's grips. He watched as the bloody faced picked up a lead pipe that was lying on the deck. He looked at Tony with a vicious grin screwing his face up into a mask of hate.

"I keep this to hit bigger fish I catch. They flop around on the deck then I smack," he slapped his hand with the pipe, "and they die. I bet it works for cops too."

Tony managed to get his arm away from Kline and hit Turlington with a right to the jaw, but before he could do anything else, he felt the back of his head explode and the lights go out, though he still could hear. He heard Murph cursing and swearing, as he pushed Tony overboard into the water and even heard Gibbs' voice yelling freeze but they all he heard were the sounds of water filling up his eardrums as he slowly sank under the water and then passed out.

NCIS 

Gibbs shot Murph in the shoulder as he deposited Tony into the water. Ziva watched as Tony didn't fight as he sunk under the water. She dropped her Sig Sauer, tossed off her NCIS cap and jacket and ran along the dock and dove into the water after Tony. Her dive took her far enough under the water to be able to grab him. Getting a good grip under his left arm she brought to the surface and swam to the side of the dock.

"Help me, McGee," she called to her other partner.

McGee grabbed Tony and tried to pull him onto the deck but was having trouble. Since the MPs were handling the suspect, Gibbs grabbed Tony's other arm and with McGee pulled him onto the deck, as Ziva helped herself up and onto the deck. It was then that she saw the back of Tony's head and blanched. He was bleeding badly as his skull was cracked open.

"Someone call a bus now!" ordered Gibbs, as he took off his jacket and applied gentle pressure to the back of his senior field agent's head.

Ziva stared at Tony. First, his complexion was unnaturally pale, which scared her, then his breathing seemed to be a struggle, and finally his skull was cracked opened. She had seen her friend, maybe someone who was more than a friend, hurt before but this time it seemed really serious, really bad.

"Gibbs," she said, "is he alright?"

Gibbs looked up at her. He didn't speak because he was going to lie to her. This was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gibbs demanded that Tony be taken to the nearest Naval Medical Center, which turned out to be the Naval Medical Center at Portsmouth, VA. While Tony was transported to the medical center, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva dealt with the two petty officers and Tyler 'Murph' Murphin, who was sent to a local hospital. The petty officers brought them to the NCIS Field Office at Naval Station Norfolk for interrogation.

"Boss, they've got Turlington and Kline in separate interview rooms and two MPs are guarding Murphin at the hospital," McGee said.

Gibbs was sitting in the cafeteria debating who to call first, Ducky or Director Vance. Protocol called for calling the Director first and then Ducky, but Gibbs never liked protocol. He speed dialed Ducky.

"_Dr. Mallard_," Ducky answered.

"Ducky, we have a problem," Gibbs said. His voice sounded tense.

"_Jethro, what's wrong_?" he asked.

"Tony was injured during the undercover assignment. He was hit with a lead pipe, cracked his skull open and tossed in the water. Duck, he's…," Gibbs paused. He had no idea what condition DiNozzo was, except unconscious.

"_Tell me where Anthony is, Jethro. I am his personal physician and I am also his medical proxy. I need to get to him right away_," said Ducky.

"He's at the Naval Medical Center at Portsmouth," Gibbs told him. "Get there as soon as you can, Duck. He's going to need you. I don't know when we'll be able to get there."

"_I'm leaving now with Mr. Palmer_," said Ducky then he hung up.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment. As he collected his thoughts Ziva, now dressed in borrowed NCIS sweatpants and sweatshirt, came into the cafeteria. She immediately walked over to Gibbs and sat down. Gibbs looked at Ziva and did a quick appraisal of her mental and physical state. Physically, she looked fine. It was her mental state that concerned him. She looked distracted, worried, and on the verge of an emotional release. Whatever Mossad training she had in the past melted away and sitting in front of him was a woman in distress over someone she loved. He sighed.

"Get a coffee or a tea, you need something warm for your system. I have to call Vance and tell him about DiNozzo then we'll deal with interrogations," he said.

"What about Tony?" she asked with a voice that was a tad overly controlled.

"I called Ducky and he is on his way to Portsmouth to oversee his care," said Gibbs.

"We should call the hospital and check on his condition," said Ziva.

"They know to call me if there is an emergency with him. We will call them in time. First we deal with matters here then we go to Portsmouth and check on DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said softly.

She got up and went to get a hot tea. Gibbs dialed Vance.

"_Director Vance's office_," Cynthia answered.

"This is Agent Gibbs, Cynthia. I have an emergency and need to speak to the director right away," he said.

"_I'll get him on the line_, _Agent Gibbs,_" she said and put him on hold.

A few seconds passed and Vance got on the line.

"_What's the problem, Gibbs_?" asked Vance.

"DiNozzo was badly injured during the undercover op, Leon. He's at Naval Med Center at Portsmouth now," he said.

"_What happened?"_ asked Vance.

"We were delayed in getting to his location as his backup. This left him without anyone watching his six and somehow he was exposed. I haven't been able to talk to him about it, but I hope to be able to ask him what happened sometime in the future," said Gibbs.

"_What's the nature of his injury_?" Vance asked with an exhalation of air. DiNozzo seemed to be prone to injuries. Either he took too many unnecessary risks with his life or he was one unlucky agent.

"Lead pipe across the back of his head cracking open his damned thick headed skull and then he was dumped in the water to drown. We got there as he was being dumped in the water," he said and allowed the information to sink in.

"_How bad is it_?" Vance asked after a few moment of silence.

"He was unconscious when we put him in the ambulance and he didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon," Gibbs said. "I want to get him to Bethesda as soon as we can."

"_I agree. Once he is stabilized you tell them that I authorize his transportation to Bethesda anyway they see fit. If it's an ambulance all the way then drive him, and if it's air transport, then we'll get a helicopter_," Vance said.

"Thank you, Leon," said Gibbs.

"_You know there is going to have to be an IAD investigation into this matter. I'm sure everything will turn out fine, but an agent injured during an undercover op calls for an IAD investigation_," said Vance.

"I know, Leon. It was a Goddamn accident and I wish to hell I could turn back the clock and avoid it," said Gibbs.

"_Keep me abreast of DiNozzo's condition. Call any time, day or night_," Vance said then he hung.

With a tea in one hand Ziva returned and placed a black coffee in front of Gibbs. He looked up at her and nodded his head with appreciation.

"He will be fine, Gibbs. He has to be. We need Tony," said Ziva preferring to use the personal pronoun we instead of I at the moment.

"I know, Ziver," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Although he didn't mean to bring her along when Abby heard Tony was hurt she demanded to come to Portsmouth with them. They drove in Jimmy's 2010 Ford Taurus because it allowed more room than Ducky's Morgan Roadster. It was a three and half hour ride, but once they were there Ducky was able to get information in short a period a time, as Jimmy and Abby waited. As people walked by the pair they stared at them since Jimmy looked preppy in his chinos, shirt and sweater with glasses and she looked like a Gothic, sexy Catholic school girl in pigtails. Ducky joined them with a concerned look on his face.

"He has a skull fracture, a posterior cranial fossa," sighed Ducky.

"How bad, Dr. Mallard?" asked Palmer.

"Moderate, GCS 9-12," Ducky answered.

"Okay, what does that mean?" asked Abby. "I'm a forensic scientist not a medical doctor. I need to understand what you are talking about."

"Brain injury is thought to be moderate and his Glasgow Coma Scale is…," Ducky was explaining.

"Ducky, Tony is in a coma. Please don't tell me that Tony is in a coma," Abby said sounding as if she was going to cry.

"The doctors expect him to become more responsive as he slowly comes out of his coma, Abby," said Ducky.

"So he won't stay in the coma?" she asked. "He is going to be Tony again, right?"

"He is slowly coming out of it," said Ducky in his most understanding voice. "Alright, my dear?"

"Yes, Ducky," she said.

"Is that all that is wrong with him?" asked Jimmy.

"He swallowed water when he was thrown in the water. They are pumping him with antibiotics to avoid him getting pneumonia. With his Y Pestis scarred lungs, he can't afford to be fighting off a bout of pneumonia in his weakened condition," he told them.

"Is that all, Ducky?" asked Abby.

"They won't know the extent of the neurological damaged he incurred until he is fully awake and can be given a thorough exam," he said.

"Ducky, he's going to be alright, isn't he?" asked Abby.

"Time will tell, my dear; time will tell," he said.

NCIS

Turlington turned on Kline and both men gave up Murphin as they realized the extent of the trouble they were in. It took several hours, but Ziva, McGee, and finally Gibbs were able eventually to even find out about Frizz, who was the one who exposed Tony. He had seen Tony in uniform talking to the Petty Officers at a bar and warned Murph. They arrived at the medical center to find Abby asleep with her head leaning on Palmer's shoulder and Palmer dozing off. There were several other people in the waiting room, who were talking in low voices. Ducky, the usually loquacious and gregarious medical examiner, though, was in the corner by himself brooding.

Gibbs sat down beside his friend: "Duck, how is he?"

"Ah, that is the question, Jethro. We will not know for some time," he said.

"He didn't look good the last time I saw him, Ducky," Gibbs said.

McGee sat down and didn't say anything. Guilt was starting to sink and gnawing at his stomach lining. When he saw the blood and the way Tony looked when they pulled him out of the water, it started to occur to him that it was his fault. He was the one who drove into pothole. Ziva or Gibbs probably would have anticipated the holes, but he drove right into it and ended up three minutes too late.

"Can we see him?" asked Ziva.

"They will allow his next of kin to sit with him," Ducky said.

Gibbs started to stand up, but ducky placed a hand on his thigh.

"It appears that Anthony has amended his next of kin on his personnel form from you alone, Jethro, to you and Ziva. You are both his next of kin now," he said.

"I did not know he did that, Gibbs," she said.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, who still wore the baggy NCIS sweat gear. Her eyes were pleading with him to let her sit with Tony. She needed to see him and touch his hand to make sure he was alive.

"Ziver, take care of him. I'll check in on him later," said Gibbs.

She offered him a small smile then left to find the nurses' station so she could go to Tony's room. One of the on duty nurses took her in hand and escorted her to Tony's room. Ziva stared at Tony. His hands were restrained as she saw that he was intubated.

"Why is he restrained?" she asked.

"They didn't want him to pull his breathing tube out," said the nurse.

"Oh," she said. "Can I sit with him and talk to him?"

The nurse grabbed a comfortable chair and moved it beside the bed then motioned her to seat down.

"Talk to him and touch his hand. Make your presence known. He will know you are here," she told Ziva.

"Thank you," Ziva said then she sat down and looked at Tony.

His face was scrunched up as if he was having some sort of febrile nightmare. She reached over and touched his restrained right hand and started to talk to him.

"You have me worried, Tony. I don't like to see you like this, so pale and so weak," she said. "I am sacred, yes, scared and you usually calm me when I am scared. I thought we would not make it in time to save you. I was afraid I was going to lose you. You once said that you cannot live without me, well; I am not too sure that I can live without you."

His arms started to strain against his restraints. She stroked the top of his right hand with her right hand. It seemed to calm him down, which brought a smile to her lips. She could calm him, which somehow gave her strength.

"Oh, Ahuvi, I have never met a man like you before I came to NCIS. You were a good man but you hid it under so many masks that at first I wasn't sure I even liked you. But, then you risked your life for me when we undercover and I realized there was so much more to you, so much you hid," she said. "Oh, Tony, ani ohevet otcha."

He was now completely calm and Ziva finally allowed herself to cry.

NCIS

Gibbs arranged for a motel for them for the night. Ducky was going to question the doctors in the morning about when they could transport him to Bethesda for care. It was a restless sleep for everyone. They arranged to meet a local dinner for breakfast at seven in the morning.

Gibbs was seated at a table waiting for the rest of the NCIS crew. He had received a call from Ducky telling him that the hospital called him because Tony was awake and being difficult. Ziva and McGee were the next two to show up.

"Where is Ducky?" asked Ziva.

"The hospital. Tony woke up," said Gibbs said. "He was being difficult so they asked for Ducky's help."

"We should go to the hospital," said Ziva.

"No, we should wait for Palmer and Abby and have breakfast then go to the hospital. It is going to be a long day," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

"Yes, Gibbs," added Ziva.

It was then that Palmer and Abby strolled in. She ran over to the table hug Gibbs then Ziva and then sat down beside McGee and put her head on his shoulder. Palmer sat down near Gibbs.

"I was telling these two that we have breakfast then hospital," Gibbs said.

"Yes, Gibbs," said Abby.

NCIS

"How is the nausea, Anthony?" asked Ducky.

Tony was lying with his bed in a half seated position not moving.

"If I move I want to vomit, so I'm not going to move if I can help it," he said.

"Do not worry, Anthony, it will subside in time. A grade three B concussion can cause nausea and headaches. You must be aware that relapses can reoccur in the future. You got quite a hit to the back of your head. It's best for you to avoid any more head injuries for a time, dear boy," Ducky lectured him.

"I understand and I don't think we have to worry about that, do we, Ducky?" he said allowing bitterness to enter his tone.

"Now once the headaches and nausea subside, you can be transported to Bethesda, Maryland and Walter Reade, closer to home," Ducky said.

"Okay, Ducky, whatever you say," he mumbled.

"I can check to see if everyone is here Anthony. They are looking forward to seeing you, especially Ziva. She sat with you yesterday while you were comatose. She is very upset about, my lad," he said.

"Ducky, I don't want any visitors," he said softly.

"Are you sure, Anthony," Ducky asked. "Do you think it best to push those who love you away at this time?"

"Yes, Ducky, and you know why," Tony said. "Please, Ducky, I can't deal right now. Please, go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, my boy," he said.

Ducky walked over to Tony's bedside and patted his hand then he walked out of the hospital room. He saw the NCIS crew walking towards the room, so he walked towards them and stopped them.

"Anthony doesn't want to see any visitors," Ducky stated.

Everyone could hear the sadness in his voice. Gibbs took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He knew this wasn't going to be good news Ducky was going to give them.

"Why does he not want to see… us?" asked Ziva.

Ducky sighed: "He woke up several hours ago, my dear. Right now he has a splitting headache, nausea, and… and Anthony is blind."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ducky convinced the team to remove themselves from the hallway and go to the hospital cafeteria to sit and discuss the matter at hand. Taking a table alone in the back, Jimmy got Ducky a cup of tea and a corn muffin then they waited for the sagacious medical examiner to speak.

"As side from nausea and a grade A headache, the head trauma caused optic neuropathy, better known as optic nerve damage. The optic nerve is the one that transmits information between the eye and the brain. The severity of the blow Anthony damaged his optic nerve in both eyes causing blindness," Ducky explained.

"Can they do anything for his condition, Ducky?" asked Abby.

"There are some experimental adult stem cells therapies that one of the doctors mentioned but it is experimental and Anthony doesn't need experimental at the moment. He needs to ground himself in the reality of what his life has become," said Ducky.

Abby looked to be in a state of shock. McGee put his arm around her shoulder and leaned into him and allowed him to take on her weight.

"What does he need from us?" asked Ziva, who was fighting back tears.

She sat there with her two hands in front of her gripping them so tight that her knuckles were white. Gibbs placed his right hand on her hands and gently patted them.

"Right now Anthony is reverting back to form. He is raising the walls and holding those who love him at bay because he believes he is no longer worthy of friendship or love. He views himself as a burden, which means he is going to try to go through this on his own even though he requires a great deal of assistance," Ducky said.

"Goddamn it, Duck, how do we get through to him now?" asked Gibbs.

"We give him some time right now, Jethro," Ducky said. "He is allowing me to be involved, to be his eyes so to speak, and his advisor. I believe he has already accepted his old life is gone. He is no longer your senior field agent or an investigator and for a man like Anthony that means he believes he is worthless. Jethro, we both know Anthony's self-esteem issues."

McGee sat and stared at the table top. He didn't know how to react to this news, except to allow Abby to cry in his shoulder.

"I think Tony will let me talk to him, maybe even help him," said Jimmy.

"I believe you are right, Mr. Palmer. You and Anthony have developed a unique friendship. I don't think he believes you have expectations from him where he feels others do," Ducky said.

"What do you mean by that, Ducky?" asked Ziva, her voice straining to control the mix of anger and sadness she felt.

"To you, Anthony led the rescue of you in Somalia. We might as well be honest and admit he has deep feelings for you, so he wants to be strong for you, Ziva. Now he very well knows that you can take care of yourself, yet he is never so committed or focused or selfless as when you are in danger," Ducky explained. "If he is not strong for you, if he is not someone who can have your six then who is he for you?"

Ziva nodded her head in understanding. He was always someone she could rely on when she hurt emotional and someone who she could watch a movie with. Movies. Watch movies, his great hobby, his passion. It was gone for him now. The tears started to escape her eyes, though she tried to control their flow.

"That's just…," Gibbs was ready to go on a tear when Ducky looked at him.

"He is your senior field agent. You have defined your relationship with him as him being your senior field agent. Yes, he is more to you than that to you, and I won't discuss that right now, but how you defined his usefulness to you was as your senior field agent. He is no longer your senior field agent, Jethro," Ducky stated.

"He's Tony," sobbed Abby.

"Abigail, dear, he is your surrogate big brother. The one you joke with and make pinkie promises. He collects you from clubs when you are a little too tipsy or feel your current beau doesn't understand no as an answer. He brings you CafPows and occasionally goes clubbing with you," said Ducky. "That Tony is gone in his opinion."

"There has to be something we can do, Ducky," said McGee. "I mean I have to be able to help him. This is partially my fault. I have to be able to help him."

"Timothy, Anthony calls you Probie. His probie. Kate when she joined us from the Secret Service never looked to Tony for training. She thought herself his equal, even though he was senior. You were his first probationary agent to train. That means you will always be his probie. Until now. Now you are a field agent, more than likely his successor, and he is blind," Ducky pointed out the situation to McGee succinctly if not painfully.

"I have to see him, even if I don't speak to him," Ziva said. "I will just stand and look at him to make sure he is alright."

"I understand, my dear. Let me see if I can arrange something," said Ducky.

"What should we do, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"As a group you must return to DC. He won't be able to be transported to Bethesda until his nausea and headaches subside. I am going to contract, Director Vance, and tell him I am taking a leave of absence," said Ducky. "Anthony is the grandson I never had. I will stay down here until I am able to have him transferred to Walter Reade where he will be able to receive counseling and training. He is going to have to learn how to use a cane, read braille, and so much more."

"I will help anyway I can," said Gibbs.

"I know, Jethro. And in time we will get Anthony to accept your help, all of your help," Ducky said. "But we must start one step at a time."

"Umm, I know that no one will want to hear this," Jimmy spoke up, "but will Tony's life be in danger. I know he has made a lot of arrests in his day and, well, angered a great many dangerous people."

"Shit, I didn't take about that. He'll be vulnerable to retaliation now. Mike Macaluso always said he'd get even and if Tony is no longer a federal agent then he becomes an easy target," said Gibbs.

"They will have to get through me to get to him," Ziva stated boldly.

This time her voice was clear and filled with conviction. If she couldn't help him the she could protect him.

"Where is he going to live?" asked Abby. "I mean he can't live alone until he is trained."

"We are getting ahead of ourselves here," said Ducky. "First, let's get him well enough so he can travel to Walter Reade."

"I agree. We'll take this one stage at a time and stage one is in Ducky's capable hands," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Jethro," said Ducky.

"Someone has to take his statement, Ducky. He knows it's necessary," said Gibbs.

Ducky looked at Ziva and nodded then smiled.

"I shall work something out," he said.

NCIS

"Well, at least I'm not sensitive to lights like I have been after some of my concussions," joked Tony, as Dr. Hernandez checked out some of his motor responses.

"Now I want you to sit a on your own," said Hernandez.

Tony slowly pushed himself forward so that he was no longer sitting with his back against the bed. For a moment he seemed fine then the nausea overtook him and he gaged as he fought against vomiting.

Hernandez placed a pan under his chin and rubbed his back until finally Tony throw up in the pan.

"Hey, believe it or not you are doing better with nausea," said Hernandez. "I think it'll curtail in another day or two."

"No more vomiting. Geeze, what will I do for a hobby," he joked.

"How about books on tapes? I tell you I love them. I listen to them when I'm in my car," said Hernandez.

"You know, doc, that isn't a bad idea. It's sort of like those old radio shows listening to a book on tape," said Tony.

"Yeah, I guess it is like that," said Hernandez.

"I think I shall have Mr. Palmer investigate that," said Ducky.

"I heard the Harry Potter books were entertaining as books on tape. And maybe the Dresden Files," suggested Tony.

"How's the headaches?" asked Hernandez.

"Still there, but less so," said Tony.

"Good. We can ease up on the painkillers which you don't like to take then," said Hernandez.

Tony lifted his right hand up to his temple and rubbed.

"You are going in for some neuroimaging later this afternoon," said Hernandez.

"Dr. Hernandez, would Anthony be able to make a statement?" Ducky asked.

"Just as long as he doesn't get too upset. If he starts getting upset and nausea, I want it to end," said Hernandez.

"I'll be in the room during the process," said Ducky.

"I have no problem then," said Hernandez.

Hernandez then wrote a few items in Tony's chart and left.

"Anthony, you know it must be done," he said to Tony.

"I know, Ducky. Who is going to do it?" he asked.

Ducky heard the strain in his voice. Tony didn't want to be seen by any of his team, but he knew what needed to be done.

"Ziva," Ducky said.

"Ducky," he said in almost a groan.

"She needs to see you, Anthony. The poor girl is a wreck. She is the one who dove into the water to save you. She needs to see that you are alive," said Ducky.

Tony took a deep breath. He remembered her voice when he was in his short coma and her touch. As much as she needed to see him, he wanted to see her, but he no longer could see that beautiful face.

"Okay. I'll give Ziva my statement," he said.

"Good man," smiled Ducky.

It was a minor victory, but it was a victory.

NCIS

Ziva was nervous as she grabbed a pen and notebook to go take Tony's statement. Gibbs could understand her nervousness. He was nervous to see Tony again. Ducky was right. He had defined his relationship with Tony by his position as senior field agent, which allowed him to be close with Tony and yet keep some distance. He understood all too well how Tony was looking for a father figure to replace his own flawed father. Now that Tony was no longer his SFA, he probably thought his relationship with Gibbs was done. He forgot that a marine leaves no man behind, especially a man who was his surrogate son.

"Ziver," he caught her in the hallway before she entered the room.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

"There are no longer any rules for you and him. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked her.

She understood that he was telling her that regardless of what happens rule 12 no longer existed. Ziva smiled at this.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said.

"He needs us. He needs you, even if he doesn't want to admit it," Gibbs said.

"And I need him," she said. She realized it when she saw him going under the water that she needed Tony DiNozzo. He had insinuated himself into her life so deep that when she finally admitted her love for him, it seemed silly that she had even been denying it.

Gibbs kissed her on the forehead: "No matter how difficult he can be, remember that you both need each other."

Gibbs walked down the hallway and she quietly entered the room. She saw Ducky dozing in a chair in the corner of the room and the bed in a sitting up position and Tony with his sightless sea green eyes staring off in the unseen distance. Suddenly, he sniffed the air.

"Sandalwood, citrus, and cinnamon, my ninja is in the room," he said.

She smiled: "Yes, I am Tony. You know my scent."

"I always had a strong sense of smell. So, I'm ready to give my statement," he said.

Ducky woke up but didn't say anything. Instead he observed the two. Ziva at the foot of the bed staring at Tony and he sat in the bed with his blind eye looking at nothing. He could see how much she wanted to move closer to him and how guarded Tony seemed.

"First, I thought you'd like to know Kline and Turlington confessed and implicated Murphin. Also, they told us about this Frizz who identified you. Gibbs has a BOLO out on him," she stated simply.

"Hey, so the undercover op wasn't a complete loss, right?" he smiled.

Ziva could tell that the smile was masking both physical and emotional pain.

"Do you need some painkillers, Ahuvi?" she asked him.

Tony caught the term Ahuvi and knew it had some mean in Hebrew he wasn't willing to embrace, not any longer, not that he was had become a burden and no longer was a man. He ignored it and her question.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

Ziva looked down at the floor. How to explain to him that he lost his sight because of a pothole? She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Our car hit a pothole and the front axle broke. We had to call in MPs as backup. Gibbs drove as fast as he could to catch up to you, but we were late," she said.

"A pothole," he repeated then chuckled. "I always thought my career would end because of a bullet not a pothole."

"Tony," she said softly trying to hide the emotions in her voice.

"Here we go. Kline and Turlington told me that their supplier wanted to talk to me. I had my doubts about going with them because this was unexpected but I went along knowing I could count on my backup," he said.

Ziva wrote this down as she moved closer to him.

"While we were in the car headed to the marina, I started to get a bad feeling. I knew Gibbs was good but I just didn't see anyone following us," he said then paused. "We got to the marina and then to Murph's boat and that's when he told me Frizz recognized me. I arrested Frizz eight years ago for being an accessory to a murder some seven years ago when I was a Baltimore homicide detective. He served six years. It was all a real SNAFU, huh?"

"Ahuvi, we tried to get there as quickly as we could," she said.

"I know," he replied, but she saw how his face was pinched with pain.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Turlington and Kline grabbed me, so that Murph could go what he wanted, but I managed to head butt him breaking his nose then I got a hand loose and hit Kline or Turlington, I can't remember which. Actually, I can't remember much starting then other than Murph hit me with a lead pipe in the head and then they threw me in the water to drown," explained Tony.

"So it was Murphin who hit you?" she asked.

"Yes. His fingerprints should be the only ones on the pipe he used," he said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm making a request of you if you'd relay to Director Vance that I'm no longer able to serve as an active field agent for NCIS. He and Agent Gibbs need to begin the process of replacing me," he said.

She saw tears forming in his eyes, but otherwise he sounded in control of himself.

"Tony, I need to say something," Ziva said.

"Agent David, there no need to say anything. My career is over, which means my relationship with those at NCIS is over. It's just the way it is," he said trying to sound matter of fact but she heard to hurt in his words.

"Tony, I do not care if you want to hear this or not, but I am going to say it. There is too much unresolved between you and me, so nothing is over between us. I am not deserting you, even if you want me to desert you," she said.

"Agent David," he tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn't be interrupted.

"My feelings for you are too strong and too deep to let you go. No one on the team is deserting you. In time you will accept our help, even though you refuse it now," she said.

"Please, Zi, leave me alone. I've got nothing to offer anyone anymore, so just leave me alone," he said with some of his walls starting to crumble.

She moved close to his side then she slowly and carefully leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips. Ducky saw that he didn't pull away, which made him smile. Tony wanted Ziva in his life, which meant they just had to clear away a few more walls and he'd let her in.

"You once said that you could not live without me. That feeling is mutual, Ahuvi," she said.

"I have nothing to offer anyone now," he said. "I have nothing to offer you."

"You have so much to offer, Tony. I just have to make you understand that," she said.

"Please go," he said sounding defeated.

"I will leave now, but I am not going. I will be back," she said then she gently caressed his cheek.

She turned and looked at Ducky, who gave her an encouraging smile and nod, and then she left.

"She doesn't understand, Ducky," he said knowing the old man was awake.

"I believed that she understands all too well, Anthony," Ducky said. "She realizes she loves you and she is not going to desert you know that she realizes that."

"I've got nothing to offer her. She deserves a whole man who can… who can give her everything she deserves," he sighed.

"Ah, well, who she deserves and who she wants are two different matters. Love doesn't always chose based on criteria we easily understand. The heart is a stubborn muscle," Ducky smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A week had passed since they left Tony with Ducky in Portsmouth. Ducky called daily to fill Gibbs and Vance in on Tony's progress. Finally, they got a call with good news. According to Ducky his nausea and headaches were finally letting up, so he would be transported to Walter Reed today.

Gibbs' team was on cold cases until the IAD finished their review. With her hair pulled back in a ponytail Ziva sat in the bullpen reviewing cold cases and occasionally looking up and staring at Tony's empty desk. Once she had released her emotions about Tony, she felt freer. But it came with a price, too. She also felt sadness because he was keeping her at a distance. Blind or not blind, she wanted to begin a life with Tony DiNozzo. She wanted something permanent with him.

McGee was working nonstop on his computers, while Gibbs was out for coffee. Ziva sighed out loud.

"McGee, I miss him," Ziva said as she stared at his desk.

"I know, Ziva," he said then he started printing out some material.

"What are you doing?" she asked then looked over at McGee now standing by the printer.

"Research on therapies and the latest equipment for Tony to use. I found an electric cane which I think he'd like. I mean I help to take away his sight, so I might as well find ways to help him," he said quietly.

"Tim, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident and IAD will agree with its finding," she said.

He looked over at her and she saw the weight of guilt in his eyes.

"It feels like it was my fault, Ziva. He would never been hit with that pipe if I didn't…," he stopped.

Abby walked into the bullpen. She was dressed in all in black, jeans, tee shirt, makeup and mood.

"Hi, guys," she said then stopped in front of Tony's desk and stared at it.

Ziva looked over at McGee and motioned him to go comfort her, as she noticed that Abby was starting to cry. McGee got up and brought her into a hug.

"I miss Tony, McGee," she cried.

"I know Abby," he sighed.

With fedora on his head, red bow tie, and rain coat on, Ducky marched into the bullpen. Everyone turned and stared at him, as he stopped and looked at Gibbs empty desk.

"Where's Jethro?" he asked.

"Getting coffee, Ducky," answered McGee.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked excitedly.

"At the moment he is getting settled at Walter Reed," he said.

"Ducky, how is he?" Ziva asked.

"Stubborn, self-deprecating, and becoming addicted to books on tape due to Mr. Palmer. He bought him the unabridged version of all the Harry Potter Books and several others and downloaded them on an i-Pod. Anthony sits and listens for hours," said Ducky.

"Is he still nauseous, Duck?" asked Gibbs as he appeared out of nowhere with a cup of coffee in hand.

"He is doing much better, Jethro. Dr. Hernandez okayed his transportation to Walter Reed because he believes the headaches and nausea will subside completely in a few more days," Ducky said turning to face him. "Did you get in touch with Anthony's father?"

Suddenly, a look of disgust came over Gibbs' face.

"He won't be coming to town anytime soon to see his son," he said.

"You told him what happened to his son, didn't you, Jethro?" said Ducky.

Ziva had a take a deep breath as she felt rage cruise through her body. No wonder Tony first instinct was to turn his back on them. He was afraid they were just going to turn their backs on him.

"Yup. He's getting married again in England to a duchess or something. He said he'd be able send money to help but he won't be returning to American anytime soon," growled Gibbs.

His dislike for the man ebbed and flowed with how he treated his son. Right now he merely intensely disliked the man.

"That won't be necessary. Anthony is actually well off. I've had to help him with his fiancés and as it turns out that his mother left him a trust fund that he hardly ever touches, just for suits and movies. His damned father probably doesn't even know it exists," sighed Ducky. "He doesn't need money, but he needs a father to talk to him about accepting help."

Ducky stared at Gibbs.

"I'll talk to him. He's at Walter Reed now?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, Jethro. He is getting settled in with a roommate. It seems his insurance no longer covers a private room," Ducky said.

"Will he listen to me?" asked Gibbs.

"You are the man who ordered him not to die and he listened," said Ducky.

Gibbs nodded.

"My next problem is where he is going to live. He wants to return to his apartment and I keep telling him that until he is fully trained in taking care of himself, he needs assisted living or someone living with him," said Ducky.

"I will live with him, Ducky," Ziva Volunteered. This was her chance to try and get past his walls.

"He probably will refuse your offer," said Ducky.

"Then I will force him to accept my help," she smiled.

"Excellent," said Ducky.

"I'll go now," said Gibbs, who took a look at Ziva and nodded his approval of her volunteering.

"Can I come?" Abby asked.

"Not this time but soon," said Gibbs, then he turned around since he was still wearing his overcoat and left.

"What else can we do?" asked Abby.

"Keep thinking the good thoughts. Now I have to go to autopsy and visit Mr. Palmer and Dr. Kimble. If all goes well I'll be able to return to work soon," said Ducky.

NCIS

Tony's roommate at Walter Reed was a marine who lost a leg in Afghanistan on the last day of his tour of duty. He had reason to be filled with anger and sour moods, but Lance Corporal Billy Simms turned out to be jovial and good company. They hit it off immediately.

"Hey, Tony, how many fingers do I have up?" Billy teased him.

"Very funny. Pick on the blind man," said Tony. "At least, I still have a leg to stand on."

"I'll be able to stand on two perfect leg, one being synthetic, when they fit me for a prosthetic leg," Billy said.

"Good point," said Tony. "At least, I'm better looking than you."

"How do you know that?" asked Billy.

"You can hear it in the voices of the nurses," smiled Tony.

"Okay, you got me there," Billy returned the smile.

A male nurse with a wheelchair pushes it for Billy.

"Gentlemen," says the male nurse. "Time for a leg fitting, William."

"I told you, call me Billy."

As the male nurse assists Billy into the wheelchair, Gibbs entered the hospital room. He nods at Billy and the nurse. Tony for his part sat in bed with his head cocked to the right side as if he was thinking. Suddenly, he straightens it and sniffs the air.

"Sawdust, bourbon and coffee, it must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Tony said.

"You always had a nose for things, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Billy was all set in the chair.

"I'm going to get my fitting. Anything I can bring you back, Tony?" asked Billy.

"Eyes," he answered.

"I can do that but they'll be made out of wood and won't work," he said.

"How about a slice then?" smiled Tony.

"Deal. See you in a couple of hours."

The nurse pushed Billy out of the room leaving Gibbs with Tony.

"What brings you by, Agent Gibbs? You need to follow up on my statement, huh?" he asked.

"I heard from your father. He's getting married to a duchess in England," Gibbs said.

"Guess I can count out a visit from him. Seems like old times," Tony smiled an insincere one then he turned his face towards the window as if he was looking out of it. What he was doing, though was allowing the sun through the window to warm his face.

"You don't need him, Tony, you have me," said Gibbs.

Tony turned his face in the direction of the voice.

"I'm not your senior field agent anymore, Gibbs. Soon I won't even be part of the NCIS. I'll be a former agent who is collecting disability," he said.

"But you are still the man who for the last twelve years has been part of my family. Now if of this hiding from your real family, you need help and you are going to get it," Gibbs said in a tone of voice that made gruff sound sweet.

"I don't need help," he said.

"Stop bullshitting me and yourself. You need help. We have to deal with your benefits and getting you trained up to take care of yourself," Gibbs stated. "Ziva has volunteered to live with you once you are out of here and until you can take care of yourself, and Abby needs to see you before she runs out of tears."

"I don't need help from you," he said.

"You're getting it, son," Gibbs said.

The word son stunned Tony into silence. He turned his head away this time to hide tears, but Gibbs won't have that. Walking to him, he grabbed his chin and straightened it so he could look into Tony's green eyes.

"I am not going to lose you. I've lost enough family in my life. Not losing you," Gibbs said.

"Boss, I'm afraid. I don't want to admit it but I am. It's so damn dark and I'm starting to forget people's faces," he said, as the tears flowed.

"Then listen to our voices, son. We are here for you," he said. "Now can I call Abby and have her come over here with Ziva and McGee."

"Yes, boss," he said, "They can come for a visit."

"Good," said Gibbs. "Now, if I can find a wheelchair, I'm getting you out of this room and get you some fresh air. It's depressing in here."

"Yeah, I know. I especially hate the color of the walls," Tony said.

"You're lucky you have a head injury otherwise I'd slap the back of your head," Gibbs said. "I'll be right back."

Tony listened as Gibbs footfall exited the room. Through the tears Tony smiled.

NCIS

Gibbs told them to meet him where the benches were near the front of the Medical Center. After putting a NCIS sweatshirt he had his car on DiNozzo and a blanket over his legs, he pushed him to the elevator.

"How's the headaches and nausea?" Gibbs asked.

"Headache is almost gone and I get bouts of nausea only now and again," he said.

"Good," said Gibbs as he pushed him onto the elevator.

He pushes him out to the outside. On instinct like a flower in need of sun Tony lifted his face towards the sun. It was warm on his face, even as a cool breeze sent a refreshing chill through him. He smelled nature all around him, some flowers trees, grass, and even dog excrement. It didn't matter, though, because he liked having the variety of scents to smell.

"Tony!" Abby cried out.

He turned his face towards the sound of her voice. Suddenly, he felt to hands, slightly cold, on the sides of his face.

"Tony, I've missed you so," she said.

"I've missed you, too, Abs," he said.

The hands moved away from his face. He immediately missed them. Next he felt a strong hand on his right shoulder.

"Tony," McGee said.

Tony heard apprehension in his old Probie's voice. But why? _Did it bother him to see me blind_? Tony couldn't blame him. He wasn't the old Tony anymore. _I can't blame, McGee, by being a little freaked out by me. _

"Hey, Tim. I'd say it's good to see you, but," he paused and let the joke fall flat. "Come on, McGee, you're supposed to laugh even if it's just to make me feel better."

"Sorry, Tony," said McGee.

"It's okay, Prob…," he stopped himself. "Tim."

Next, he felt one gentle hand on his face. It was warm and stroked his right cheek softly then he felt warm lips on his. They tasted sweet, a touch of cinnamon and nutmeg. The kiss deepened and a second hand touched his face.

"Hum hmm," Gibbs cleared his throat and he heard Abby giggling in the background.

The kiss ended. And it ended too soon.

"I've missed you, Ahuvi," Ziva said softly.

"Zi," he said. He felt his cheeks burning which meant he was blushing.

"Do you feel missed, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs, I feel missed," he said.

He felt Ziva take his left hand in her right hand. They were holding hands and in front of Gibbs. It felt odd, yet it also felt good.

"Ducky told me you will be here a couple of weeks. They will start your re-orientation here but you're going to need more training. I've already contacted a marine buddy of mine who runs a martial arts academy for the blind. I told him about you and he is looking forward to becoming your sensei," Gibbs told him.

"Is he blind?" asked Tony.

"Lost his sight in Desert Storm," Gibbs said.

"And I've found an electronic cane for you that I've ordered. It's really cool," said McGee. "Once the sensor is set, five feet, ten feet or more, it will vibrate a certain way to tell you if it is on your right center or left."

"Sounds Sci-Fi, Tim," said Tony.

"I'm going to research careers for you at NCIS or in law enforcement," said Abby. "With your experience there is no reason for you to not be a valued member of the law enforcement community."

"Not too sure about that, Abs, but I'm willing to listen," he said.

"And I am going to be living with you while you readjust," Ziva squeezed his hand then he felt her hot breath by his ear and she whispered almost in a purr: "And I'm staying until you no longer want me."

"Guys, I don't know what to say. I mean it. It's just, you know, I'm…," he started to tell them he was worth it or that he didn't know if he could handle it.

"DiNozzo, zip it. Accept what is offered and appreciate it," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," he mumbled.

He felt warm lips on his cheek and the hot breath on his neck. Ziva whispered in his ear: "We need to have a long talk, Ahuvi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

His headaches and nausea were gone, so they began simple independence training at Walter Reed for Tony. His first lessons were in the use of the cane. Julie, his trainer, told him he couldn't be timid or apprehensive because that would get him into accidents. He needed to be bold but polite.

She set up a little obstacle course for him in the gym and she made him walk it back and forth until he avoided all obstacles and should the proper amount of aggression and confidence when he walked. This was an acting job for Tony. The darkness of blindness had sapped his natural confidence. He didn't want to admit to her that he just wanted to lie down on the floor and curl up in the fetal position instead of tripping over mats and plastic milk crates.

Walter Reed would introduce him to can training and the beginning of learning to read braille. In depth independence training such as technology, home management, travel, organizational skills, residential instruction, home maintenance, and vocational training were available to him in a live in rehabilitation center. It was a six week program, which Tony was adverse to register for. He was tired of being in a hospital and he equated the rehab center as just another version of a hospital.

"Tony, you should register for the program," Julie pushed him.

"Is there a way I can get a sword cane like the one Zatoichi has in the movies?" he evaded her pushing.

"I don't think I've ever seen that movie," she said with a smile.

"Movies not movie. I'm talking double digit movies. They even did an American version with Rutger Hauer, It was called _Blind Fury_. He was a Viet Nam vet. It was entertaining but nothing is better than Shintaro Katsu's portrayal as the blind masseuse during the Edo period," he babbled on.

"Are you going to register?" she asked.

"Can I get a sword cane?" he smiled.

"I'm not going to give up on you until you say yes," Julie said.

She led him to a bench and then sat down. Even though his learning to walk with a cane was much exercise he was sweating through his tee shirt and sweat pants. It was a matter of nerves more than effort.

"You were a cop, weren't you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was. First a city cop than a navy cop," he said.

"You know you're going to have to learn a whole new way of making a living," she said.

"Julie, it's all I know," he said.

"Agent DiNozzo," an unknown voice interrupted his conversation with Julie.

"Julie, give me a description," he said.

"There are two men in grey suits looking very serious," she said.

"FBI or IAD?" asked Tony.

"IAD. I'm Agent Harris and this is Agent Ahmed. We need to discuss with…," Harris was speaking.

"With me how I got blind and if my team is culpable," he said.

"Yes," said Ahmed.

"Murphin hit him with a lead pipe which is why I'm blind. He also tossed me in Chesapeake Bay and Agent David dove in the water and saved my wife," Tony said.

"Are you aware that Agent McGee hit a pothole causing the car to breakdown and your teammates to not have your back leading to your blindness?" asked Harris.

"I didn't know who was driving, but I knew the car broke down," Tony said feeling a headache starting behind his eyes and in his temple.

"How do you feel about the situation? Don't you think there should have been better planning?" asked Harris.

"My meeting was supposed to be in a bar with the two POs who were selling the drugs," said Tony. "I wasn't supposed to be meeting with the supplier but I was supposed to be having a conversation about him. It wasn't supposed to be dangerous."

"But someone exposed you," added Ahmed.

"Yup," he said and his headache got a little worse.

Julie noticed he was started to squint.

"Tony, do you have a headache?" she asked.

"Yeah, Julie, I do," he said.

She stood up: "I'll get you water and some painkillers."

She left him there with Agents Harris and Ahmed.

"So, why did you go with Turlington and Kline?" asked Ahmed.

"I thought my backup would be able to follow me via the GPS in my smart phone," he said.

"So, you were surprised when they showed up late?" Harris asked.

"I was disappointed but I assumed something had happened that was unavoidable," said Tony.

"Like a pothole," said Harris.

Tony smiled: "You making fun of the blind man, Agent Harris?"

"No, but I find the playing of this op was amateur. They left you out to dry," he said.

"My team didn't leave me out to dry. It was supposed to a simple meeting. It got screwed up. No one is at fault, especially Agent McGee, who is an excellent agent and one I trust with my life," Tony stated.

Julie returned with a bottle of water and two pills. She took his hand and placed the pills in it. He popped the pills in his mouth then held out his hand for the water then drank down half the bottle.

"You don't blame your team for your condition?" asked Ahmed.

"No, Agent Ahmed, I don't blame them," he said.

"Thank you for your time, Agent DiNozzo," said Ahmed and the two agents left.

NCIS

Gibbs, Ziver, and McGee sat at the conference table in Vance's office along with Vance and the two IAD agents.

"Agents Harris and Ahmed from IAD have finished reviewing the incident with Agent DiNozzo," announced Vance.

"You team has been found innocent of any wrongdoing in this action. It was an accident," Ahmed said.

"We talked to DiNozzo yesterday asked him what he thought of Agent McGee hitting a pothole and leaving him exposed and he defended you. He defended the op and even defended his former team," said Harris. "He's blind and you are all fine. It just doesn't seem right to me."

Gibbs looked at the man with a look so intense you expected laser beams to be emitting from his eyes.

"Agent Harris, if you have a problem with me or any member of my team, then take it up with me outside of this office," Gibbs barked.

Ziva looked at the table top. Harris was right about one thing: it wasn't right that Tony was blind and none of them were injured. When he needed the most, they weren't there. That won't happen again.

"Agents, you can leave," Vance said to Agents Harris and Ahmed.

The two IAD Agents got up and left the office. Vance waited until they were gone and the door closed before he spoke up.

"I know this is a difficult time for your time. Agent DiNozzo was integral part of this running, but he is not coming back and you need to move forward," said Vance.

"You putting us back on active duty, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"Starting Monday," said Vance. "I also need you to pick a new senior field agent and a new team member. I forward personnel files to you."

"McGee will be my SFA," said Gibbs.

"Congratulations, Agent McGee," said Vance.

Instead of looking happy McGee looked miserable.

"Send me the files, Leon," said Gibbs.

Gibbs stood followed by Ziva and McGee then the three exited the office and walked down the mezzanine stairs and into the bullpen.

"We have the next three days off and the weekend. Get out of here," Gibbs said.

"Boss, I'm not sure I want to be the senior agent," McGee said.

"McGee, you have no choice. I've chosen you and you've been trained by the best," Gibbs said. "Go blow off some steam this weekend."

"Yes, boss," said McGee, who then grabbed his bag and coat and headed off.

Ziva slowly packed a few things into her backpack then stood up.

"Are you going to Walter Reed?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," she said.

"Give DiNozzo my best and tell him I'll see him in a day or two," Gibbs said.

"I shall, Gibbs," she smiled then headed off to the elevator.

NCIS

Julie had helped Tony get dressed in jeans and a zip up hoodie then escorted him to one of the patients' recreation center. In it there was a piano. Tony had told Julie he grew up playing the piano.

"So, are you hooking me up with a game of blind checkers?" he asked.

"I have a surprise for you," she said as she led him to the piano.

She sat him down on the stool then took away him cane and folded it up and finally placed his hands on the keyboard.

"Really, a piano," he said.

"Play something for me," she said.

He started to test the keys until he found a comfortable placement for his hands then he started to play. Since he wasn't in the mood for Sinatra, he started playing Bobby Darin's _If I were a Carpenter_. After playing a few bars, he started to sing.

"_If I were a carpenter and you were a lady, would you marry me anyway, would you be my baby_?" he started to sing.

Ziva walked into the recreation center. She stopped and listened to Tony play.

"_If a tinker were my trade, would you still find me, carrying the pots I'd made following behind me_," he sang.

Ziva walked closer and closer towards Tony.

"_Save my love through loneliness, save my love for sorrows, I've given you my onlyness, come give me your tomorrows_," he continued.

Ziva walked passed Julie and came up behind Tony and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"_If I worked my hands in wood, would you still love me? Answer me babe, 'Yes, I would I'll put you above me_,'" he sang and Ziva kissed the top of his head.

"_If I were a carpenter and you were a lady, would you marry me anyway, would you be my baby, would you marry me anyway, and have my baby_," he finished.

Ziva put her loosely around his neck and bent over to whisper in his hear: "Is that a proposal?"

"I won't saddle you with a man who has nothing to offer," he softly said to her.

"I keep telling you that I will judge what you have to offer," Ziva said.

"You must be Ziva," said Julie.

Ziva turned and looked at Julie.

"And you are?" Ziva asked her.

"Just call me Julie. I'm training Tony on how to use a cane," she said. "And he is doing great."

"Okay, girls, don't fight over him, but love me," Tony said. "I need my cane."

He reached out for it and Julie placed his folded cane in his hand.

"Zi, what time is it?" he asked.

She looked at her watch: "Four o'clock."

"Almost dinner time," he said. "How would you like to join me for dinner?"

"I would be honored," she said.

Unfolding the cane he reached out for her arm, which she offered to him.

"Lead on, my lady," he said.

She settled him down at a table in cafeteria then she went to get them their dinner. When she returned with a tray full of food and drinks, she started to unload the tray. Tony sniffed the air.

"Okay, I smell pizza with pepperoni," he smiled.

"I got you two slices," she said and put them in front of him.

"I also smell a hamburger, or is it a cheeseburger, with French fried," he said.

"You are correct. That is for me," she said. "I am glad we are doing this."

"Not great pizza, But easier to eat than something with a knife and fork," said Tony.

He brought the slice of pizza up to his mouth and took a big bite. Ziva stared at him. She loved him and knew she was ready for whatever kind of relationship he was willing to have.

"I need to get out of here soon," he said. "I hate hospitals."

"Ducky mentioned something about you needing to go to a rehabilitation center for a six week program that will teach you new skills," she said.

"I found out that I can take most of the necessary classes other places," he said. "I really don't want to spend any more time in hospitals or rehab centers, which are nothing more than smaller hospitals."

"Then what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, I asked and I can leave as of Friday as long as I have somewhere to go and some help," Tony said.

Ziva smiled and her heart started to pump just a little faster: "Gibbs checked your apartment and it is on the third floor, no elevator, and he doesn't like the building either. We have decided that you will move into my apartment. My apartment is on the first floor. I have a spare bedroom, if you want to use it, and there is a piano, as well as less clutter."

"Less clutter for me to trip over," he smiled.

"Yes, less clutter for you to trip over," she said.

"Some of my stuff has meaning, so I don't want to get rid of it," he said.

"We can put it in storage until we either get a bigger place or you are ready to get rid of it," Ziva suggested.

"We get a bigger place," he smirked.

"I keep telling you, Ahuvi, you are not getting rid of me," she said.

"Well, my TV and Blu-ray player can be sold unless you want them and I'd like to put my DVD collection in storage for now," he said. "I guess my furniture can go into storage and my suits for now."

"Your suits?" Ziva said.

"Yeah. I don't have any reason to wear them," he said.

"Let me choose what goes into storage and what doesn't. I know Gibbs and McGee will help me. On Friday I'll pick you up in the morning and bring you to my place and you can be surprised," she said.

"I leave it in your beautiful hands," he smiled.

"Good. Friday, you are coming home and then we will take it from there," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tony was waiting in his room for Ziva to pick him up. Though he was nervous about living with Ziva and being a burden, he was more than a little excited to get away from the hospital. He and Ziva agreed that she would pick him up and they would have a quiet day. Everyone would give him the day to adjust to new surroundings and the beginning of his new life. There was a knock on his door and Julie came into his room.

"Hi, I just want to say goodbye for now. Starting in two weeks I expect you for independence training every Wednesday," she said. "I expect to see improvement with your using the cane."

She then walked over to the bad the nurses packed with his things and placed some materials on top of it.

"On your bag I put some information about the rehab center and a few other things. I heard there is a great aquatic exercise class for the blind being given at the Y in DC," she said.

"Thanks, Julie," he said.

He put his hand out for to take. She took his hand in hers and he stood up and gave her a hug. When she stepped back she looked at the handsome man in front of her and felt a pulled of sadness. He was in many ways a man of actions, like many of the soldiers she helped rehab, and that life was taking away from him. His days in law enforcement were over. She hoped he found something to fill the void.

The door opened and Ziva came bursting in with a wheelchair.

"Ahuvi, I am here to take your new home," she said.

She was surprised to see Julie with him.

"Hello, Julie," she said.

"I was just saying goodbye to Tony and dropping off some brochures in the hopes someone reads them to him and convinces him to take advantage of one or two things," she said. "He is very stubborn."

"Well, I will read them to him if he wants me to," smiled Ziva.

"I expect you in two weeks for your rehab," Julie said to Tony then faced Ziva. "It was good seeing you again."

Ziva smiled at her until she was out of the room then her face turned to a mask of annoyance. She knew she shouldn't feel that way but she didn't like Julie.

"You have to sit in the wheelchair and I push you out. Hospital regulations as you well know," she said.

"Lead me on, my lady," he smiled.

"Are you excited to be going home?" she asked.

"Home. Kind of feels weird that your apartment is my home right now," he said.

Ziva took his hands in her hands then reached up and captured his lips with her lips and kissed him. At first she felt him flinch but then he responded to her kiss to the point that he caressed her tongue with his own. Ziva groaned as she pulled away.

"It is your home, too, now, not just my home," she said.

"You know you don't have to do this Ziva. I'd understand if you have second thoughts about us, about this. Maybe I should go to the rehab center and learn to live alone," he said.

"No," she snapped. "You will learn how to be independent while you are living with me because I need you to live with me. I need to be able to make sure you are alright. You almost died. I cannot lose you, Ahuvi, not after I finally admitted to myself how much you mean to me."

"Zi, you deserve better than half a man," he said.

"You are not half a man; you are a good man," she said.

He wrapped her in his arms. As he did this Bill Simms came limping into the room on his prosthetic leg using a cane to give him balance until he got used to his new limb.

"Ooohrah, you are a lucky man, Tony," he said as he made his way to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Just so you know you have a stunning woman in your arms."

"I know, Billy, I know that," Tony said.

"Hello, Billy," Ziva said as she rested her head on Tony's chest.

"Ziva. I'm going to miss him just for you visits," he said.

"You will have to come to our apartment and visit us some day," she said.

"I just might take you up on that," he said.

"How's rehab going?" Tony asked him.

"Give me a week and I'll be running a seven minute mile," he said.

"Good man," said Tony.

"Come, Tony, it is time I take you home. I have a special lunch planned for you," Ziva said.

She guided him to the wheelchair and he sat down on it. Ziva made sure his feet were on the pedals and then she put his bag in his lap. She smiled at Billy and pushed him towards the door.

"Stay strong, marine," Tony said to Billy.

"Kick ass, Tony," said Billy.

NCIS

No complaints came from Tony on the drive from Bethesda, Maryland to Georgetown. Ziva put one of his books on tape as they drove and they both enjoyed it. She found parking close to her apartment. Once they were out of the car, Tony unfolded his cane and attempted to walk beside Ziva, who carried his bag, as he had been taught by Julie.

"You are handy with that cane," Ziva said.

"According to Julie I'm too timid with it. I have to act like I have as much walking on the sidewalk as a sighted person," he said.

The term sighted person made Ziva cringe. She was sighted; he was not. It wasn't fair and the lack of fairness gnawed away at Ziva. He had done so much for her, for the whole team, and now all she could do was help him pull his life together after he had been permanently damaged. It was just wasn't fair.

When the entered the apartment Tony stood and waited for instructions as Ziva put down the bag. She noticed that he was just standing there and realized her error.

"Five feet in front of you there is the sofa. On your left with be a coffee table," she told him.

"Thanks, Zi," he said. "You'll have to give me a tour of the place later."

With the cane in front of him, he slowly walked to the sofa then felt the arm of the sofa and guided himself on the sofa. Sitting there he folded up his cane and put it beside him. He had to admit that he hadn't been this nervous since he was a virgin on his first date with a girl and that was a long time ago.

"Now would be the time, I'd recommend watching a movie but those days are over," he said.

Ziva came from the kitchen: "I just put a lasagna I made last night in the oven to heat up. And as for movies, I have read up on movies that are for the visual impaired people. They sell DVD movies with audio descriptions."

He smiled: "You mean we can still have movie nights."

"Yes," she said excitedly. "And McGee is researching computers for the visual impaired. There is one that speaks to you and understands speech and the keyboard is in braille."

"I don't know braille," he said.

"You will, though," she said.

"Okay. Movies, a computer, what else have you guys researched?" he asked.

"There are playing cards and board games which come with braille, and wrist watches and clocks in braille and there are cellphones for the blind," she said. "I have been waiting to purchase some of these things until…"

"I learn braille," he chuckled.

"Yes, you must learn how to read braille, otherwise it defeats the purpose," she said.

"Okay, I'll take classes," he said.

"Good I have found a place which…," she started to ramble.

"Ziva!" he stopped her.

"Yes, Tony," she said.

"I trust you. Now can I have a welcome home kiss," he said.

She walked over to the sofa, sat down in his lap and kissed him. After a few moments, they came up for air.

"Tomorrow, people are coming over for a welcome home party for you. Abby wanted to have tonight but I wanted tonight for you and me," she said.

"You can introduce me to the spare bedroom which is now my bedroom," he said.

Ziva wiggled slightly in his lap: "I've been meaning to speak to you about that. I was hoping that my bedroom would be your bedroom."

Tony laughed: "And you'll sleep in the spare bedroom."

"I was thinking that I sleep in my bed," she purred.

"You want to platonically sleep together," he said.

"No, I want to make love to you in our bed," she said.

"I've never made love blind, Ziva. I'm kind of afraid that… you know… I might not be as good as I was in bed," he said.

"Tony, it is your eyes that are damaged not anything else," she said she slowly moved in his lap. "I know that isn't your knee."

"Zi," he said in a hoarse voice then reached up and touched her face then moved his hand to the back of her neck and drew lips to his.

She pulled away: "I have to turn off the oven then lead you into the bedroom and ravish you."

"Please hurry," he said with his heart pounding. He had made his love with his eyes closed before; this shouldn't be any different.

"Trust me, Ahuvi, I am hurrying. We have waited long enough for this," she said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Honey, trust me on this: the countdown to lift off has started," He chuckled.

NCIS

Ziva and Tony lay naked in the bed. She was smiling as she used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Okay, I'll say it – wow," laughed Tony. "I thought I could see for a moment."

"That was worth the wait," Ziva said.

"Yeah," he killed her forehead, "that was."

Ziva moved off of Tony's shoulder and captured his lips with her own. They immediately began kissing passionately until they both needed to come up for air.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I know this sounds silly but I have no idea if it afternoon, morning or night," he said.

Ziva looked over at her alarm clock.

"It is two in the afternoon," she said.

"I could eat," he smiled.

"Then I can feed you," she said.

"Zi, thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For this. For letting me stay with you. For everything," Tony said.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Tony. I did this for love not for thanks," she said.

"I just feel…," he paused.

"Tony, I did this because I want to be with you not because I feel sorry for you. I want a life with you," she said.

"It just seems like it happened so soon," he said.

"It did. I was running from you and how I felt right until I saw you sinking under the water. It was then that I realized I didn't want to lose you, that I could lose you. I almost felt foolish for waiting so long to admit it. I love you and I know you love me. I believe that we can have something permanent," she told him.

"You sure you want something with someone as damaged as me," he said.

"I am positive," she said.

"I've got a lot of issues and now that I'm living in the dark, Zi, I'm afraid that those issues are going to come out and play," he said.

"Then we will deal with them," Ziva said. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

NCIS

The guest had arrived: Abby, Bree, Jimmy, McGee, his sister Sarah, Vance and his wife Jackie, Gibbs and Ducky. The party was something Tony wasn't looking forward to, but he didn't want to ruin Abby's and Ziva's hard work. They had prepared food, including Abby special gumbo and Ziva made Cholent. Along with that there was fresh bread, lasagna, wine, and beer.

Overwhelmed by the noise and the presence of people he couldn't see Tony situated himself at Ziva's piano and played as his friends talked and enjoyed themselves. Abby brought him a beer and a bowl of jumbo which he stopped to eat and drink, though, he didn't bother to leave the piano stool.

"Okay, this is welcome home party for Tony, so it involves gifts," Abby announced. "Now I'll go first."

She walked over to Tony and handed him his gift.

"Can I make a suggestion? How about Ziva opens the gifts and tells me what it is?" he said.

"Good idea, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Abby got you an i-Pad," said Ziva.

"I downloaded all the apps for the blind and VoiceOver which allows you to verbally use it with commands," she said.

"Thank, Ab," he said.

"Next, is from Director Vance and his wife," said Ziva.

He could hear the unwrapping of the present.

"It is a wrist watch," she said.

"Actually, it is a talking watch," Vance spoke. "You press the button and it tells you the time. Press twice and it gives you the day and date," explained Vance.

"Thank you, Director and Mrs. Vance," said Tony.

"Next," Ziva said as she unwrapped the present, "is from Bree and Jimmy. It is an i-Pod."

"It is i-Pod with more books on tapes downloaded on it. I have Philip Marlow and Elmore Leonard and stuff downloaded on it," said Jimmy.

"You've gotten me addicted to those books on tape, Jimmy. Thanks, Bree," Tony said.

"Next is from Ducky," Ziva said, as she unwrapped it. "It is a bottle of scotch."

"Not just any scotch my dear but a bottle of Kinclaith single malt. It is over thirty-five years old. The distillery actually closed in 1975, so this is somewhat of a collectors' boon. I had two bottles and I've decided to give the man who I know appreciates a good single malt the other bottle," Ducky explained.

"Thank you, Ducky. I look forward to sharing a glass with you someday soon," said Tony.

"Next, we have…," Ziva started to speak but McGee interrupted her.

"Can I explain what it is?" asked McGee.

"Of course, Tim," Ziva said.

"Tony, I got you an electronic cane. You see it has a sensor in the handle that you can set at five, ten, or fifteen feet. The sensor will alert you if there is an object say five feet away by vibrating on the right side of the handle. Left side, the left side of the handle vibrates and straight ahead. I thought you like a heads up if something is coming straight at you," McGee said.

"Jesus, thanks, Probie," Tony said.

"It's the least I can do, Tony," he said letting a little of the guilt show. "I'm also researching for the right laptop for you."

"When he finds it, that will be my welcome home gift for you," said Ziva.

"Zi, you don't have to get me anything," he said.

"Tony, I want to get it for you," she said.

Before the little confrontation could go any further, Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Before you two fight then have to go into the bedroom to makeup, I wanted to let DiNozzo know what my gift is," he said.

"Does it involve woodworking, boss?" Tony joked.

"No, DiNozzo, it doesn't. I'll pick you up Monday morning at eight. You are spending you first day at Tyler 'Buck' Jones Dojo. Buck is blind and you are his latest student. He's going to teach you martial arts, which will the best independence training you are going to get. Buck will make you aware of your surroundings and help you get some of you confidence back," Gibbs said.

"Martial arts, really, boss?" said Tony.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, really," Gibbs said.

"The martial arts training goes hand and hand with you meeting with me to discuss your future, Agent DiNozzo," said Vance. "If the training goes well, then I just may have a position I can offer you."

"A position?" Tony curiosity was ignited.

"First, martial arts training then we talk," said Vance.

"Be ready, DiNozzo, I'll be picking you up," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," smiled Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ziva and Tony spent the weekend christening each and every room. Tony insisted that having sex in a room allowed him to get a sense of the room so he would trip over anything. For a few days he didn't worry about being blind or thinking about what kind of position he could be offered at NCIS as a blind man. Instead he lost himself in Ziva.

Unfortunately, Monday morning came. Ziva made him get up and shower and dress before she left to make sure she could help him. She also made him toast and fruit for breakfast and coffee. It wasn't his usual breakfast of a cinnamon bun or sweet roll but he understood her intention. She wanted him healthy.

At eight there was a knock on the door. Tony got up from the sofa to answer it and ended up tripping over the coffee table. By the time he stopped freaking up and searched the floor for his cane, Gibbs had picked the lock and let himself into the apartment. He found Tony on his hands and knees.

"You praying, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Not much faith lately, boss, especially blind faith," he replied.

"Then get up off the floor before we are late," Gibbs said.

"Okay," Tony gingerly got up.

"You need help?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine, boss," he said.

"DiNozzo, don't be an ass. If you need help accept it when it's offered," Gibbs said.

"I need you to guide me," Tony admitted in a quiet voice.

Gibbs looked at his former SFA and smiled. The man looked healthy, except for the one small fact that he couldn't see. He knew Buck was going to be able to help him.

"Where are we headed, boss?" Tony asked.

"Buck's dojo. It's on 18th Street NW near DuPont Circle. It's not too far from the navy yard," he answered, as he took Tony by the arm.

They stopped at the door where Gibbs grabbed a jacket for Tony. It was a leather jacket. They then continued out of the apartment and out of the building to the parked car. Gibbs helped him into the ca then came around and got into the car.

"Buck is going to give you his intensive program. It's going to be a lot of him and you and no one else. He promised me to make you aware of your surroundings and able to handle yourself," said Gibbs.

"Why?" asked Tony.

"Why what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Why this instead of independence training?" he asked.

"Because you aren't a homemaker or someone who needs a new vocation," Gibbs said. "You're a cop, an investigator, so Buck is going to give you the tools to get back to work that you understand. Learn from him, listen to him, and don't give him anything less than hundred percent. He's a marine and he'll kick your ass."

"You think I can work as an investigator again, boss?" he asked.

"Maybe not in the traditional sense, but I think we can make use of your skills," Gibbs said.

"I hope so, boss," Tony said. "This weekend I tried to remember what Ziva looked like and I couldn't. I need something to get my mind off of not being able to see."

"You're going to get that, Tony," Gibbs assured him. "Remember, Rule Five – Don't waste Good."

"Thanks, boss," said Tony.

NCIS

The moment the entered the dojo, Semper Fi, tony could smell sweat and something else, a hint of blood. Buck Jones, who was six foot and a physical specimen, smiled when he got a whiff of the air.

"Hey, Gunny, I final you get you to visit," Jones called out.

"How do you know it's me, Buck?" asked Gibbs.

"Because I believe you've drunk so much coffee it's part of your scent," said Buck.

Tony sniffed the air. He had to agree with the man.

"You got my new student?' asked Buck.

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony said and then held out his hand.

"I hope you aren't offering me your hand," said Buck.

"Sorry, habit," said Tiny then he realized Buck was blind and couldn't have seen his offered hand. "How did you know I offered you my hand?"

"Air displacement," he answered. "You'll come to understand once we get all your working senses working to the peak abilities."

"I'll leave you to work," Gibbs said to Buck then he said to Tony. "Either, Ziva or I will pick you after work."

"I'm here all day," said Tony.

"Monday to Friday until your ass is trained," said Gibbs then he looked at Buck. "Ooohrah."

"Ooohrah, Gunny," Buck answered and Gibbs left. "I'll show you to the changing room. There's a gi waiting there for you."

"You're going to kick my ass, aren't you?" asked Tony.

"Oh, yeah," answered Buck.

Buck took him by the left elbow and led him to the backrooms and the changing rooms. Tony didn't say a word but followed the orders of his new sensei. He had the distinct feeling that Buck Jones was a lot like Gibbs, which was enough for him to give him his trust. Whatever the man had to teach, he was willing to learn, or, at least, make a hell of an effort to learn.

NCIS

It was one o'clock and the team, including their new probie, Probationary Agent Travis Ford, got back from Quantico where a marine was found hung in his apartment. There was no suicide note and it looked like there was a struggle. Ducky and Jimmy had the body down in autopsy and they had finished collecting all the evidence.

"McGee and Ford, bring the evidence down to Abby," ordered Gibbs.

"Come on, Probie," McGee said took his probie down to visit with Abby.

Gibbs and Ziva both looked over at Tony's desk, which was now McGee's desk.

"I miss him, too, Ziver," said Gibbs.

"I never really realized how much he made things go easier," she said.

"I counted on him more than any partner I ever had," was all that Gibbs had to say on the matter.

"I need to get him training with braille so I can get him a smart phone. I want to know how he is doing," she said.

"He's getting his ass kicked," smiled Gibbs, "but it's good for him."

"What is this position Vance's has in mind for him?" asked Ziva.

"In time, Ziver," Gibbs said.

"I will not tell him," she said.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Gibbs asked.

She blushed which was answer enough.

"You'll tell him," Gibbs laughed.

"I love him, Gibbs," she defended herself.

"I know. You've loved him for a long time, too, and he has been in love with you for a very long time, too. I noticed," said Gibbs.

"You are not going to give us a lecture on our relationship, are you?" she said.

"Conditions have changed. He needs you and you need him. I won't stand in the way of that," he said. "You know that I have encouraged you to be with him. You are now partners of another kind."

"Any advice?" she asked her surrogate father.

"Just love each other, Ziver, and everything will work out. You know what he'd do for you and I think you're discovering what'll do for him," he said.

"I hope he is having a good day," she sighed.

NCIS

Tony felt weightless for a moment then he landed hard on the teak floor. He groaned from the pain. This was the sixth time he had been tossed to the floor by Buck.

"I call my form of martial arts Bushido because Bushido is the way of the warrior. It mixes up everything, even more than Semper Fu," he explained, as Tony slowly worked himself off the floor.

"Are you sure you're blind?" Tony asked.

"Yup, just like you. You and I we don't even see shapes or shadows. We are profoundly blind. I had an IED blow up in my face. Thankfully, it was poorly constructed so it only blinded me instead of killing me. You, well, you had a lead pipe to the back of the head. Gibbs told me," Buck said.

Tony was on his feet. He attempted to do as Buck told him which was to discern sounds, variations in the sounds, and then anticipate. Of course, he was having trouble enough with the discerning of sounds let alone anticipating Buck's movements.

"Eventually, this will all become instinct, but right now you are overthinking," he told Tony.

"I'm over sucking, too," he said.

"Bushido is my way and it's going to be your way. Just because we can't see doesn't mean we are defenseless victims. We can be just as strong and just as dangerous as someone with sight," he said.

Tony thought he heard Buck coming at him so he stumbled forward and went to grab him. All he managed to do was grab the air until Buck swiped his feet from underneath him. Tony hit the deck again and moaned in pain as he swore his bones were going to break.

"Never stop listening," Buck ordered.

"You know it's my first fucking day," Tony said.

"That is not an excuse for not giving your best effort," said Buck. "Gibbs told me about you. He said you had a great sense of smell, great instincts and that you never gave up. That's the Tony I expect here tomorrow because he is the one who is going to learn from me and become independent and strong."

"Does that mean you are done kicking my ass today?" he asked Buck.

"Yeah, I'm done kicking your ass. Get you and I'll make us a cup of coffee," said Buck.

NCIS 

She ran a hot bath for Tony and then helped him get into it. His body had red and purple bruises blossoming all over his body.

"Oh, God, that water feels so damn good," he said as he let the warm water assuage his bumps and bruises.

"You had a rough day," Ziva said.

"I have a crazy blind ex-marine kicking my ass, so I'd call that a rough day," he said.

"Should I tell Gibbs that you are quitting?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, damned way. When he's down with me I think I'll be better off. I need to learn what he's teaching me," said Tony.

"So, you want to be the ninja of this house now," she said.

"You'll always be the crazy ninja," he said.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Be careful or you'll get wet," he said.

She whispered in his ear: "I am already."

"You're my crazy ninja chick," he said then he sat up and reached over slowly finding her face.

Brining her face in close to his held her there for a moment: "You don't know what I'd give that the last thing I saw before I went blind was your beautiful face. I miss those brown eyes and looks of annoyance you gave me. I miss everything about your face."

Ziva wanted to cry, but she refused to. Tony deserved more than tears. His thumb stroke her lips until she caught it in her teeth then sucked on it.

"You're teasing me," he said.

"I haven't begun to tease you," she purred.

"I love you, Zi," he said.

She was struck by the sincerity of his words. The tears she didn't want to shed began to fill her eyes.

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," she said and kissed him.

Wrapping his left arm around her he lifted her and pulled her into the bath tub soaking her and sending water all over the floor. Ziva began to giggle.

"Tony, you should not have done that. Now I am going to have to get naked and," he cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"And what?" he asked.

"And do whatever you want," she said.

NCIS

The first week was painful. Tony hadn't felt that much pain and had his bones ache that much since he was at college and playing two sports and one of them was football. Buck didn't let up on him but kept pushing and pushing him. It was as the man knew what Tony's breaking point was and he kept him right on the edge.

The second week was actually harder than the first. If he expected wax on and wax off, what Tiny got was a man goading him on to use in remaining senses, sharpening them, honing them, and making them a replacement for his eyes. Tony realized this was going to be easy so he kept his mouth shut and tried to give his best effort to everything Buck asked from him.

By the middle of the third week he was starting to understand what Buck really wanted from him. He was using his hearing, sense of smell, even his instincts which he had started to mistrust, but Buck taught him to trust again. Yes, he was blind but he was starting to feel and hear his surroundings and on top of that Buck was teaching him to defend himself and attack if need be. He was starting to get his confidence back.

NCIS

Gibbs showed up at Buck's Dojo at seven o'clock. He had called him to check up on DiNozzo and Buck invited him to come by for a beer. There was an adult class being taught by one of Buck's people.

"Gibbs," Buck said.

"Hey, Buck," said Gibbs.

"Let's go into my office and have a snort," Buck said.

Gibbs followed Buck as he led Gibbs into his office. With little use of his cane, Buck made it into his office and sat behind his desk. He reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Wild Turkey Bourbon. He opened the bottle with free hand in the glass and a finger dangling into the glass, he poured unto the glass until the amber liquid reached his finger. He poured the second glass in the same manner and handed it to Gibbs.

"Toast," Buck said.

Both men took a long swig of their drinks.

"How is he doing?" asked Gibbs about Tony.

"Better than expected. He is tenacious and motivated. I like him," said Buck.

"I knew he'd work well with you," said Gibbs.

"He seems to have an affinity for marines," said Buck.

Gibbs smiled.

"I am starting to teach him some moves. He really is a good student, Gibbs," said Buck.

"He needs to be able to defend himself, Buck," Gibbs said.

"Really, why?" he asked.

"The word has gotten that he's blind. DiNozzo has some real enemies, Buck, bad men. I'm afraid that they are going to start going after him," said Gibbs.

"I like him even more now," said Buck.

"I'd like to keep him alive," said Gibbs.

"He's getting there, Gunny," said Buck.

"Good," Gibbs took a sip of his drink.

"This kid means something to you. I can hear it in your voice," said Buck.

"He's part of my family, Buck, and I take care of family," said Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Standing in the middle of the practice floor in his gi, Tony listened to the room, the creaks on the floor, a disturbance in the air, even the breathing of those who were readying to attack him. Buck, Ziva and Gibbs watched in a corner, as three of Buck's sighted students prepared to attack Tony. Tony held in his right hand the fiberglass cane that Buck gave him. After five weeks of training it was now more than a blind man's cane but a weapon.

He listened as the attacker behind him finally made his move. Tony dropped to one knee and turned and swiped the cane taking the man's legs out then he stood swung the cane catching the next attacker lightly on the head and the man stopped. The third man got up behind Tony. He knew he was there and about to pounce, so Tony did a forward roll making him miss then came and blocked his next attack with his cane. With the palm of his hand he struck out and hit the third attacker in the chest knocking him down.

Buck, who listened to the whole thing, asked Gibbs: "He get all three?"

"Yup. All three," he answered.

Buck started to applaud and Gibbs and Ziva joined in with him. Tony stood up and received the congratulations of the three attackers then Buck, Ziva, and Gibbs joined them.

"DiNozzo, I'm impressed," Gibbs said.

"I am not the only ninja in our apartment now," Ziva added.

"I want you to continue as my student, Tony, just not eight hours a day," said Buck.

"Of course, sensei," said Tony.

"What have I told you with that sensei shit, DiNozzo?" growled Buck. "I'm a damned marine. Call me Buck."

"Come on, Buck, I'm still waiting for you to do wax on and wax off," smiled Tony.

"Was he always such a pain in the ass?" asked Buck to Gibbs.

"Always," said Gibbs.

"Will you be coming to Thanksgiving dinner, Buck?" asked Ziva.

"Sorry, family obligations," he said.

"Buck has dinner here with his students and teachers who have nowhere to go," said Tony.

"It's a good time," he said.

"Gibbs is coming, right, boss?" said Tony.

Ziva moved over to him and put her arm around his waist and drew close to Tony's body.

"I'll be there with Ducky," he smiled.

"And Abby," Tony added. "She decided not to go to New Orleans. She called me this morning to tell me."

"I'll talk to her about that," said Gibbs. "We can all take one car."

"Come on, Ahuvi, I have to start cooking for tomorrow," Ziva and pulled him towards the showers and dressing rooms.

Ziva pulled Tony along towards the dressing rooms.

"Well, they sound like a cute couple," said Buck.

"They've been through more than most couples. Did I ever tell you how we had to pull her out of a terrorist hellhole which her father sent her to?" asked Gibbs.

"Sounds like a tale to tell," said Buck.

"DiNozzo was the heart and soul behind the op," he said. "Someday over bourbon I'll tell you the story."

NCIS 

When Tony woke in the morning smelling a fusion of odors from Ziva's cooking. If he tried he could discern the apple pie from the turkey and hint of the dressing with maple and sausage and cranberries. He grabbed the wrist watch that the Vance's gave him and checked the time.

"9:02 Am," the watch sounded off.

He smiled. Besides learning from Buck, he had been taking classes in braille, yet he preferred this watch over a braille one and preferred a laptop which responded to voice commands and talked back to him. He didn't mind braille, it just reminded him of the fact he was blind and he didn't need to be reminded.

Getting out of bed he walked with a cane to the bathroom and ran a shower. After he shaved with an electric razor, a concession he made because he kept cutting his face with his old razor, and brushed his teeth, he got in the shower and allowed the warm water to loosen his lower back muscles. Once that was done it was time to towel off then back into the bedroom to dress.

To make his life easier his wardrobe had been simplified. Dress shirts were now either white, blue, or black; his pants were black jeans, blue jeans, and chinos; and his suits were down to black suits, grey and a summer tan suit. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, it turned out to be blue jeans and a black shirt, and then slipped on loafers. Once he was dressed he joined Ziva. He found his way into the kitchen with a cane, since he now had the layout of the apartment down pat.

"Morning, beautiful," he said.

Ziva who was in Capri pants, a blue shirt and an apron with her pulled back mumbled a greeting as she peeled potatoes.

"I'd help you, sweet cheeks, but I'd probably lose a finger peeling potatoes," he said.

"I am always amazed how much food must be made in America for holidays. I am making smashed potatoes…," she said.

"Mashed potatoes," he corrected her.

"No, smashed," she said. "That is what the recipe calls them. They have garlic, milk, and cheese. Then there are sweet potatoes. Plus a dressing, green beans, creamed baby onions, a turkey, and rolls. And for dessert I made an apple pie and a pecan pie. It is too much."

"That's why people end up eating seconds and bring home food. Trust me you are making the perfect amount," Tony assured her.

With those words she turned from her preparations and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you more and more every day," he replied.

"Go and listen to music or play the piano for me," she said.

"What do you want me to play for you?" he asked.

"Something for the holiday," she said.

With the use of muscle memory and memory, he went to the piano stool sat down, lifted the lid and started to tickle the ivories.

"What are you playing?" she called to him.

"I'm starting with a little jazz," he said as he played a jazz version _Every Move She Makes_.

"Abby is going to be here soon. She convinced Gibbs to let her take her own car. She told me she wanted to stay over in our guest bedroom if that is alright. I said yes," Ziva told him as she entered the room.

"Abby is always welcomed. She can help you in the kitchen," he said.

"She is a guest. I can handle the kitchen," Ziva said.

"Yes, my love," he continued to play but now he switched to _Baby, It's Cold Outside_.

He had not playing this much piano since his early days with Wendy. She loved his playing and encouraged it, as well as encouraged his romantic tendencies. When she left him the night before their wedding, he left piano playing and being a romantic behind. He became a player, a man in search of the perfect one night stand that occasionally turned into something more. But he killed that more when it got too serious until Jeanne.

His falling in love with Jeanne made sense now in hindsight. He wasn't himself. He was Tony DiNardo not Tony DiNozzo. DiNardo could be romantic and fall in love. DiNozzo was leading a woman along for the sake of some misbegotten op.

Someone buzzed their apartment. Ziva hustled out of the kitchen.

"I have it," she said.

She buzzed their guests in. It was Abby. Tony continued to play, as he heard Abby excitedly hug Ziva. For a moment he was wistful. He wondered how Abby dressed. Was the sexy Goth Catholic school girl, a favorite look of his, or had she chosen something more appropriate to the holiday? He could ask her to describe what she was wearing, but that seemed like a sad reminder to him that he was blind.

"Hey, Abs," he called from the piano.

He felt her warm, strong hug from behind him as he played.

"Tony, I am amazed how well you play the piano. Why didn't you share this before?" she asked.

"Because I had put it in my past. It was a different me who played the piano, but now that old me has a reason to make a comeback," he said.

"And what was that old you like?" she asked.

"A hopeless romantic," he said.

"Oh, Tony, you've always been that," she said then whispered in his ear. "Only a hopeless romantic goes to Somalia then steps aside and lets her find love with someone else."

"And a fool," he added.

"Yeah, and a fool," she said.

"Abby," Ziva interrupted them, "can I get you some coffee, tea, hot chocolate, or a Red Bull?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate. I'll save the Red Bull for later when I start getting caffeine craving headaches," she said. "When will Ducky and Giblet be here?"

"Soon. I told them to come early and be prepared to stay as long as they wish," Ziva said.

"In Gibbs case that means ten minutes top," said Tony.

"Gibb loves you two," Abby defended him.

"I know, Abs. He just doesn't like too much company. I've stayed at his place for extended period of times in the past when I've been recovering from concussion. He actually made me miss the hospital a couple of times and you know how much I like hospitals," Tony said.

The buzzer interrupted them. Ziva let Gibbs and Ducky in. Tony heard Ducky and Gibbs enter the apartment. He smiled as he knew from the slight clearing of the throat that Ducky was going to make a statement.

"Slainte mhor agus a h-uile beannachd duibh," he said in Scots Gaelic. "Translated it means: Good health and every good blessing to you!"

"Thank you, Ducky," said Ziva.

"Ah, I am glad to be sharing this festive holiday with you and Anthony, as well as Jethro and Abigail," he said.

"And we are glad to be sharing it with you," she gave him a hug.

"I hope there is a enough food," Gibbs said avoiding sentimentality.

"There is too much food," said Ziva. "And I have to keep preparing it."

"Oh, oh, oh, I'll help," Abby cried excitedly.

"Come on," Ziva took her in the kitchen.

Tony stopped playing the piano and turned on the stool so he was facing them. He knew it made people more comfortable if he was facing them when he spoke to them. It didn't make a difference to him. Buck had opened up his other senses, so he know got a sense of a person through them.

He sensed Gibbs presence and detected the hints of coffee and varnish. He had been working early this morning varnishing something.

"So you finished one of your projects, boss," he said to him.

"How do you know, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked.

Tony could hear the surprise buried in his voice.

"I smell a hint of varnish on you," he said.

"I'm finishing a rocking chair," Gibbs said.

"Ah a rocking chair. A good rocking chair has great utility. From pacifying a child to alleviating a strain on the lower lumbar region," said Ducky.

"I could use that. The older I get the crankier my lower back gets," said Tony.

"Good, the rocking chair is for you and Ziva," said Gibbs. "It's a house warming gift of sorts."

"Boss, you shouldn't have," said Tony.

"Cut the shit, DiNozzo. You know I do what I want to do," he said.

"Yeah, boss, I know," he smiled.

"And you do, too, Anthony, which is one of the reasons I've always said you two were alike," added Ducky.

NCIS

Dinner went with compliments and full stomachs. Gibbs, mainly because Ducky was enjoying himself so much, lingered after dessert. When it was time for Gibbs and Ducky to leave Ziva made them plates of food to take with them and off they went. Abby settled in her PJs along with Ziva and Tony changed into his OSU sweatpants and tee shirt.

"How about a movie?" suggested Abby.

"Not one of the visual impaired copies," said Tony. "Watch what you want. If I need a description I'll ask for one."

"I told you, Ahuvi, I refuse to describe love scenes to you," Ziva purred.

"I'll describe," said Abby, "but strictly from a scientific point of view."

"Okay, okay, then put on something you two can agree on," he said.

Abby and Ziva chose a Frank Capra film that neither one of the them had scene _A Pocketful of Miracles_. Tony gave them a brief lecture on the film that it starred Glen Ford and Betty Davis and was Capra's remake of one of his earlier films called _Lady for a Day_ that was made in 1933. Once the film started playing Tony allowed his mind to wander.

He was due to meet with Vance and Gibbs next Wednesday about his disability package and a job offer. He was fairly sure the offer would have to be as an analyst, which didn't really excite him. Maybe they had something more imaginative to offer him, but he was fairly sure that he didn't want to be an office gremlin at NCIS. For field agents he'd be a reminder of what can happen to them and for those who loved being office gremlins he'd be the disabled field agent who they liked enough to keep around. He wanted something different, though he wasn't sure what that was.

As the movie progress Ziva cuddled up closer and closer to him until she was all but sitting in his lap. He listened as Abby giggled at certain parts of the movie and oh during other parts of the movie. Tony had forgotten how much he enjoyed Peter Faulk's performance. When it was over, Abby looked over at Ziva and Tony.

"You two are a beautiful couple, do you know that?" she said.

"Thank you, Abby," said Ziva.

"When are you getting married because I think you'd be the perfect married couple?" she asked.

"We haven't talked about marriage," Ziva said.

"Don't worry, Abby, you will be the first to know when I propose and she turns me down," joked Tony.

"Ahuvi, trust me, if you propose, I will not turn you down," Ziva said.

Tony was touched how at seriously Ziva told him that she would say yes to a marriage proposal. He was half tempted to ask except he didn't have a ring and he still wasn't sure what he was going to do with his life. Before he could ask Ziva to marry him, he needed to know what he was going to do with the rest of his life because it couldn't just be Mr. Ziva David. He needed to have something which made him feel like a whole person.

"I expect to hear something soon," said Abby.

Ziva nuzzled him with those words by Abby. Her body was warm and inviting and he felt himself reacting to it. Ziva must have noticed his reaction because she put a pillow in his lap and then placed her head on it.

"Another movie?" asked Abby hopefully.

"How about John Ford's _The Searchers_?" said Tony. "Now that is a great, almost perfect, movie."

"I was thinking_ Fight Club_," said Abby.

"Ah, David Fincher. He's no John Ford for artistry but you have got to love his movies. Ziva what do you think?" Tony asked, as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I do not care. I am very content right now," she said.

"_Fight Club_ it is," said Abby. "The first rule of Fight Club is?"

"You do not talk about the fight club," answered Tony.

"That's right, Tony," Abby cooed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Monday morning Ziva woke to an amorous Tony who didn't want her to go to work. As he kissed her neck he gently rubbed her taut stomach slowly moving his hand lower and lower.

"Ahuvi, I need to go to work," she said as she fought the urge to give into his desires.

"I want to stay in bed all day and make love to you, Zi," he growled in a low soft voice that sent a chill through her spine.

He nibbled on her ear and Ziva moaned. Tony was beginning to win the battle and she knew. With all the discipline she could muster, she pulled away from him and got out of bed.

"You wouldn't deny a blind man a wish," he teased her.

"You are not being fair," she said as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Stay home," he said. "You can call in and say there is an emergency. Tell Gibbs I walked into repeatedly with an erection," he joked.

"I don't think he'd believe that's an emergency," she laughed.

"I don't know about that, Zi, the man has been married four times," he chuckled.

"I need to get ready," she then looked at the clock. "It is five-forty. Because of you I'll have run only three miles today."

"Well, because of you I'll have to masturbate in the shower," he said leaving her laughing as she hurried into the bathroom.

Ziva dressed in her running gear and took off for morning run. When she got back from doing a fast three miles, she showered and Tony made her toast and orange marmalade with a hot cup of tea.

"You are getting better in the kitchen," she commented as she sat at the breakfast nook and ate.

"I love the braille label maker you bought. It helps," he said.

"Ahuvi, should we get a bigger place?" she asked.

"Like a house?" he said.

"Yes, like a house," she replied.

"Are you in a nesting mood?" he asked.

"I do not know. I want to make a permanent home with you. Some place where we can live for the rest of our lives," she said.

"Let me think about it," he offered.

"You need to think about it?" she asked.

"I don't know what I am going to do with the rest of my life yet, so I'm not sure about a house," he said.

"You see Vance on Wednesday, right?" she asked.

"Yup," he replied.

"Hopefully, he has something interesting to offer you," she said.

"Let me spend a day or two thinking about buying a house. I'm not against the idea," he said.

She smiled: "Good."

Ziva finished up her breakfast and rushed off to work, leaving Tony to contemplate what he wanted to do for the day. He had arranged with Buck to take classes twice a week and he had his braille classes, this still left him with too much time on his hands. He was never good when he had too much time on his hands.

As he played an unabridged book on tape, someone buzzed the apartment. He walked over and pressed the comm: "Hello."

"Tony, it's me Billy Simms. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, Billy," he said.

He buzzed Billy in then he opened the door and walked to the sofa and sat down. He heard Billy come in and close the door.

"Hey, you're looking good," Billy said.

"You look the same to me as always," smiled Tony.

"Very funny," laughed Billy.

"Come and sit down," Tony said.

He listened and heard the difference between Billy's real leg and prosthetic. It sounded like he was handling the leg much better now.

"You finally got used to the new leg," Tony said.

"Yeah, I did," said Billy.

"What time is it, Billy?" he asked.

"Nine fifteen, Tony," he answered.

"So what brings you here?" Tony asked.

"Well, I remembered that you were a cop before you lost your sight," said Billy.

"I didn't lose it, Billy, it was taken from me," smiled Tony.

He had the term lost his sight, as if he carelessly misplaced it along with his wallet and the morning newspaper. A murderous bastard took it from him.

"Good one," he said.

Tony could hear the discomfort in his guest's voice. Whatever brought Billy here he was uncomfortable about it. It had been awhile but Tony could feel himself slipping into cop mode.

"Alright, Billy, tell me what's wrong and how I can help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, a buddy of mine, a fellow marine, you see, I'm worried about him," said Billy.

"Tell me everything about this friend," said Tony.

"His name is Staff Sergeant Daniel Barton. He was a real good egg, though he got into some trouble, a dishonorable discharge for beating an Afghan insurgent half to death. You see the insurgent had sold information to the Taliban on our patrol and five of us were killed because of their sneak attack. Barton went ape shit and beat him to an inch of his life when he found out what happened. I think it made the news and they crucified him," said Billy.

"So you wanted to check up on this Barton?" asked Tony.

"I told you he was a good egg and I owed my life to him. You see I had the wind knocked out of me when a round hit me in the chest. My body armor stopped the bullet but it was like getting kicked by a mule and I was down and vulnerable and he dragged me behind a Humvee," he told Tony.

"I've been hit in the chest with a vest on. It can't take it out of you for a few minutes," said Tony.

"So, you understand. I was a sitting duck and he saved me from taking any more fire. I heard he was having a tough time of it when he got home. It seems because of his record he couldn't get any good jobs, so he started to take, you know, not so good jobs," Billy explained.

"Where?" asked Tony. "And what kind of jobs?"

"Some in DC and some in Baltimore. It seems he was taking security jobs for guys with, you know, reputations. He worked for a guy named Manny Esteban in DC and Mike Macaluso, Jr. in Baltimore," said Billy.

Tony had to grin, as he was responsible for Mike Macaluso, Snr. stay in a Supermax for the rest of his life. He'd heard that the younger Macaluso was trying to bring the family back and was a nasty piece of work.

"Not good people, Billy. If these were the types he was working for then he has gotten more than a little lost," said Tony.

"I know," said Billy. "But I'm not kidding when I tell you he couldn't buy a job when they learned about his record. He needed the money. He's got an ex-wife and a six year old daughter, who he is crazy about. Sometimes you get involved with bad shit but for a good reason, Tony."

"Okay, Billy, tell me more," said Tony.

"Well, I found out when I went and looked him up a few days ago that he's been missing for two weeks. No one has heard or seen him. I'm afraid that, you know, something might have happened to him and no one cares. He was living above a bar in the U Corridor of DC, so I talked to Metro and they aren't looking for him. No one seems to care that he is gone. I was hoping you could help me find out what happened to him," said Billy.

Tony leaned back in the sofa. How much good was an investigator without eyes? He still had his instincts and he still had his brains. He even still had contacts. The only thing he was missing was eyes.

"What are you doing now, Billy?" he asked.

"Nothing," Billy said.

"Well, if I help you then you have to be my driver and my eyes. What do you say to that?" asked Tony.

"Tony, I'm twenty-six years old and I'm driving my parents crazy in Reston because I've got nothing to do and I don't want to work in an office. I'd love to help you," said Billy.

"Okay," smiled Tony.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

"We start tomorrow," said Tony. "Pick me here tomorrow at eight AM sharp."

"Ooorah," said Billy.

NCIS

He ordered Chinese food for dinner knowing she preferred Chinese to his preferred pizza. His father didn't teach him very much, but he did teach him that it was best to bribe people before you gave them news that they might not like. It set the playing field to your advantage.

The buzzer rang and he reached into his back pocket and got his wallet out. He buzzed the delivery boy in then opened the door.

"$35.25," the delivery boy said.

Tony reached into his wallet. The twenty dollar bills were folded completely in half. He took two twenties out and handed them to the delivery boy.

"Keep the change," he said.

He took the bag of Chinese food, shut the door, and put the food on the breakfast nook. Going into the kitchen he grabbed two plates and knives and forks and also placed them on the breakfast nook.

"Hello, ninja," he said with a smile.

"You heard me come in and sneak up on you," she said.

"Yes," he replied.

"I no longer can sneak up on you," she said with some disappointment.

"You can blame Buck for that," he chuckled.

"Chinese food. What is the special occasion?" she asked.

"It is a day of the week that ends in y," he said then found her lips and kissed her.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

They ate the Chinese food at the nook and then retreated to the living room sofa where Ziva played one of Tony's favorite Sinatra albums _Nice 'N Easy_. He poured then a Glenlivet 18. Ziva was developing a taste for scotch like Tony and Ducky. He walked over to the sofa and held out her glass and she took it from him.

"I had a visitor today," he said.

It was time to let her know that he was going to do some detective work. He knew this would worry her, but he had been so excited at the thought of it that he hoped she understood.

"Who?" she asked apprehensively.

"Lance Corporal Billy Simms," he said.

"Okay, that must have been a surprised," she said.

"Well, he has a little problem and I've agreed to help him," Tony told her.

"What sort of problem?" she asked.

"A friend is missing, been gone for two weeks, so he'll act as my driver and eyes and I thought he could do a little detective work," he said.

"Ahuvi, you are no longer a field agent or a cop," she said.

"Zi, all I'm doing is helping someone look for a missing person," he said.

"That is all?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled knowing that he failed to explain that this person was an ex-marine, dishonorably discharged, and doing security work for scumbags.

"Is he capable of backing you up?" she asked.

"He is a twenty-six year old man, who was a fine marine. He is in excellent physical condition except for missing part of one leg, and that has been replaced by a prosthetic leg," he told her.

"Okay, just be careful," she said then she paused. "I have not seen you this excited in a long time."

"Didn't you notice me this morning? I was pretty excited then," he said.

"I don't mean sexually," she laughed. "You love investigative work, don't you?"

"It's part of who I am," he said.

"Okay, I will trust you to be careful," she said.

"And because of your beneficence I am willing to start looking at houses. How does that sound?" he asked.

"I love you," she said excitedly. "I thought we could pool our savings and she what we can afford. I have saved twenty-five thousand in my savings."

"I have two thousand," he said.

"I am surprised you have that much," she sighed. "You do spend money like it is water."

"Zi, I also have an account with nine and half million pounds in an Isle of Mann account that was left to me by my mother," he said.

"I thought you had a trust fund with fifty or sixty thousand in it," she said.

"I do. That was spending money that my mother set up for me to have when I turned twenty-one," Tony said.

"If you could see me now, Tony, my mouth is open in surprise," she said.

"That reminds me, I have to have my lawyer put you on the Isle of Mann account," he said.

"Did this account not draw attention when you became a federal agent?" she asked.

"It is an inheritance from a woman who was a member of a prominent English family, Zi. The Paddingtons are aristocrats," he smiled.

"You do not have to put my name on the account," she said softly.

"Zi, you are the love of my life. I am willing to buy a house with or for you, if you like, and in time we will be married and have a child. I think you should be on the account," he said.

"Married? Child?" she said with a big smile.

"I hope that is permanent enough for you," he said.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

NCIS

It was almost December in DC. Since it was a brisk 43 degrees out, Tony dressed in jeans, a wool shawl sweater and his leather bomber's jacket, which he had since being a Baltimore cop. Billy picked Tony up and escorted him to his car.

"Okay, what model car am I sitting in?' he asked.

"A Hyundai Genesis Coupe," he said.

"Really, a Hyundai?" sighed Tony.

"My brother has a Hyundai dealership. He gave me a deal I couldn't say no to," said Billy.

"Alright, drive us to the U Corridor. We'll start with Billy's apartment," said Tony.

"You're the boss, Tony," said Billy.

The U Street Corridor was known for restaurants, bars, and clubs. Billy parked on the corner of Ben Ali Way. Tony had instructed Billy that when he requested it that Billy should lead him about by taking his right elbow. Instead of using his cane, he wanted Billy to get used to doing this early on. Tony thought of it as a partner building exercise.

"He lived above a dive that is beside Ben's Chili Bowl," said Billy.

"Hey, I know where we are going to have lunch," smiled Tony.

The bar was called Smitty's and when they entered Tony immediately picked up the smell of whiskey, beer, cigarettes, some marijuana and human sweat. He wished that they could open a window and leave the door open, as his sense of smell was becoming more and more sensitive to odors. They walked up to the bar which was open and serving even though it was even close to eleven in the morning.

"Is the owner available?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back," the bartender said. "I'll get him."

Tony took out his wallet. He had a fifty dollar bill which was folded at the corner. Taking it out, he waited for the bartender.

"You want me," the owner, a balding fifty year old man who a good fifty pounds overweight.

Tony could tell from his breathing that he was overweight.

"You are renting to a Daniel Barton," said Tony.

"Is he a friend?" asked the owner.

"He was a marine with my friend here," said Tony.

"Oh, yeah, he paid for three months in advance. He still has a month on the apartment," said the owner.

"He's missing. Do you mind if we see his apartment?" asked Tony.

"You ain't police. I know that because he's a gimp and you're blinds," said the owner.

"Here's a fifty," Tony put it on the bar top. "Will another get us into his room?"

"I'll give you the key for another fifty," said the owner.

Tony got his wallet out and took another fifty out and placed it on the bar. The owner took out a key ring and took one key off of it and handed it to Billy.

"Don't take anything just in case he comes back," he warned them.

"Don't worry," said Tony.

Tony instructed Billy how he wanted him to search the apartment. When they entered Billy started to describe the place.

"It looks undisturbed. Everything is neat and orderly," he said.

"Check the bedroom and bathroom. I'll wait here," said Tony.

Billy went off and started a search of the bedroom and then the bathroom. Under Tony's orders he was supposed to make sure not to leave any fingerprints behind, just in case a CSI team came in later. Once he was done with the bedroom, he went into the bathroom then he returned to Tony.

"Okay, his duffle and bags are still there. It doesn't look like any clothes are missing. In the bathroom his toothbrush, razor and hairbrush are still there, as well as toothpaste and cologne," Billy told Tony.

"Alright, let's check the kitchen," he said then offered his elbow to Billy.

Billy escorted him into the kitchen.

"Check the freezer first. Tell me what's in it," he said to Billy.

"There are two steaks, a bag of frozen corn, a bag of frozen peas and a bag of French fries," he said.

"Are any of them zip lock bags?" Tony asked.

"The French fries," he said.

"Open them," Tony told him.

Billy opened up the bag of French fries to see that it was actually stuffed with Fed packs of hundred dollar bills.

"Tony, there is like hundred thousand dollars in hundreds in this bag. What should I do?" he asked.

"We take it. You said he has a six year old daughter he loves, right?" said Tony.

"Good idea," said Billy.

There were five packs of twenty dollar dollars. He put forty thousand in his coats inside pocket then forty in the front right pocket and finally twenty in the front left pocket.

"Okay, does he have canisters with sugar, flour, coffee?" Tony asked.

"One sugar and one flour," Billy answered.

"Put your hand in the flour one and check to see if there is anything in it," Tony instructed.

Billy stuck his hand in and came out with a clear plastic bag with two flash drives in it.

"Tony, I got a bag with two flash drives in it," Billy said.

"Put them in your pocket," said Tony.

"Tony, Dan is in trouble, isn't he?" asked Billy.

"I think so," said Tony. "He's probably dead."

"Okay, we are going to find out, are we?" he asked Tony.

"Yes," he said.

"One more question, why did you have me stick my hand in the flour?" Billy asked.

"Sugar you use and unless your buddy bakes, he wouldn't use the flour," Tony told him.

"You know what you are doing, don't you, Tony?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, I know what I am doing," he smiled. "Now let's get out of her and go back to my place to check out the flash drives."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When they got back to the apartment Tony went searching the Ziva's library and found a large manila envelope for the money. He told Billy to put a note in the envelope telling the ex-wife that they money was for the daughter Annabelle.

"After you leave here then go the post officer, put the money in a box and send it first class to his daughter. She deserves the money no matter how it was earned," he said.

"Got ya, Tony," said Billy, who then paused and looked down at the floor for a moment. "Do you really think Sgt. Barton is dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Billy," he said. "He left his emergency money, the flash drives which are probably proof of something important, as well as he left behind clothes, razor, toothbrush, everything. My laptop is on the dining table go get it. We'll check the flash drives."

Billy got his laptop and Tony powered it up. Once it was ready he told Billy to plug one of the flash drives in the USB port. He did and all that came up were numbers. Billy described it to Tony.

"It's in code. We need someone to break the code if we are going to find out why these flash drives are important," he said.

"You know anybody?" asked Billy.

"Tomorrow, you are taking me to NCIS. I have a meeting. Maybe we can get someone there to help us," said Tony.

"What time do you want me here to pick you up, partner?" asked Billy.

"Nine," he said.

"Well, I'm off to the post officer. I guess sending this money to his daughter is at least something, though I'll feel better when we find out what happened to Sgt. Barton," Billy said.

"Billy, Barton's ex, she won't abuse the money, will she?" Tony asked.

"He always said she was a great mother. She put Annabelle first," Billy said.

"Send the money off then and don't forget to add a note so she knows where it came from," Tony told him.

NCIS

Tony's cooking skills were always underused and often for good reason to begin with, but cooking blindfolded as he joked that he had to do now frustrated him still. While attempting to make chicken Alfredo pasta, he cut his hand with a knife dicing an onion, got angry and threw the knife and onion at the wall. After wrapping a kitchen towel around his hand, he skulked off into the living and poured himself a drink. When Ziva got home he was sitting in the living room listening to Miles Davis and nursing his third scotch.

After a good morning where he felt useful again, he took a step back trying to cook. He couldn't remember the last time he cut himself with a knife. There were plenty of times he had been cut with a knife in the hands of other people, but he was fairly adept with one himself, though he had to admit to be an amateur in comparison to Ziva. He knew he had to just accept it was an accident and let it go.

Ziva stared at him. From his body language alone she knew something was wrong and on instincts went into the kitchen to check. There she saw a knife sticking out of the wall and pieces of onion on the floor. After picking up the mess and retrieving the knife, she went into the living room.

"What happened, Tony?" she asked.

He raised his left hand which had a white towel wrapped around it: "I cut myself cutting the onion trying to make us dinner."

"Ahuvi," she said and rushed over to the sofa.

Ziva grabbed his left hand, which made him flinch.

"I am going to take care of you," she said. "I need to see the cut."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What are you sorry about? People who can see often cut themselves dicing onions. Now let me see your hand," said Ziva.

Unwrapping the towel from around his hand, she saw that he did cut his hand badly. She knew he'd refuse to go to the hospital to get stitches, so she decided to call Ducky and ask him to make a house call.

"I am calling Ducky and he is going to come here and take care of this," she said.

"Please, don't, Zi. I'm sorry I fucked up. Don't bother anyone about this," he pleaded.

Gently taking his face in her hands she kissed his forehead.

"You are not going to be bothering anyone. We all want to help you," she said then she rewrapped his hand and got her smart phone then called Ducky.

Ducky showed up with his medical kit and attended to Tony cut while Ziva made them dinner. After disinfecting the wound Ducky gave him four stitches and then bandaged up his hand. Once he was done he offered a glass of scotch.

"I'll get my own, dear boy," said Ducky.

"How is he?" asked Ziva, as she came from the kitchen.

"Four stitches," Ducky said. "He will be fine."

"I almost have dinner ready for us," Ziva said.

"Thank you, my dear," Ducky said.

She looked over at Tony, who now seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Tony," she said drawing his attention to her, "is there anything wrong besides the cut?"

"I'll tell you later, Zi," he said.

"I could leave if you two need to discuss something," said Ducky.

"Ducky, you are staying for dinner and I've been rude. I haven't thanked you for patching up my hand," said Tony.

"Anthony, it is always a pleasure to patch you up," Ducky said.

"Thanks, Ducky," he said.

NCIS

Once Ducky left after enjoying a leisurely dinner and coffee, Ziva decided it was time to confront Tony over his pensive mood.

"Tony," she said as she sat down beside him, "you have been in your own head all night. What is wrong? Did it not go well today with Billy?"

"We checked out his buddy's apartment today and if we go by who he was working for I'm afraid that his dead," he said.

"Shouldn't NCIS be investigating his disappearance then?" she asked.

"Remember, he was dishonorable discharged," Tony said. "NCIS doesn't investigate dishonorably discharged marines unless they are up to no good. We might be able to sell the up to no good part on this."

"You should talk to Gibbs," said Ziva.

"I'll see him tomorrow. Billy is driving me to the meeting with Vance," he said.

"Billy and you are becoming friends," she said.

"More like mentor and protégé. He is looking for something to do with his life and I can teach him investigative skills. Maybe he can get a PI license and work as one once I season him a little," he said.

"You would like to do that, wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Zi, honey, no one will hire a blind PI," he said.

"Then they are fools because you would be brilliant as one," she said then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I think I'm going to go on the computer and look at real estate sites."

"Zi, when we checked Barton's apartment, we found two flash drives. They seem to be coded and I'm betting they have important information on them," he said.

"Ahuvi, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need them decoded but… I really don't want to involve McGee unless it's official. My instincts are telling me that something nasty is going on here. Barton was a good marine. He made one mistake and paid a heavy price for it. If he has been killed like I think he has then he deserves justice," Tony said.

"I will pull his file," she said.

"And I'll talk to Gibbs tomorrow," he said.

"Gibbs trusts your instincts," she told him.

"He trusted them when I could see. I'm not sure that still holds," Tony said.

"You are being foolish. He set you up with Buck because he doesn't want you to waste yourself away doing nothing. I believe Gibbs thinks there is still a place for you in what you do best," Ziva said.

"He wants me to become a porn star," Tony teased.

He would have loved Ziva's red cheeks from blushing if he could see them. Instead he had to satisfy himself with her breathing becoming a little short and when he touched her wrist he felt her increased pulse rate. He knew she was thinking of their sex life.

"You do that very well," she said lowering her voice, "but I believe he is thinking investigating things."

"Oh, well, you can understand my confusion. It's a tossup between sexual prowess and investigative skills with me," he smiled.

"We will test that theory later," she said.

"Why? Are we going to play that braille version of Clue that Abby got me?" he asked innocently.

"No, I am going to strip you naked and hump you until your penis is broken," she laughed then walked out of the room.

Tony patted his crotch: "Don't listen to her, boy, we're up to the challenge."

"I heard that," she yelled from the study.

"I wasn't talking to you, noisy," he yelled back.

"Payback is a witch," she called to him.

"Bitch. Payback is a bitch," he corrected her then laughed to himself.

NCIS

In the navy blue darkness of their bedroom Ziva straddled Tony riding him to an orgasm that left her shuddering and collapsed on top of him, while Tony thought that there was an outside possibility that she had broken his penis. He exhaled deeply, as Ziva had another delayed post coital spasm.

"Okay, you might have broken it," he said.

"That is not all I think I've broken," she sighed.

"If I wasn't already blind, I'd be blind after that," he said teasingly.

She gently kissed his lips and said softly: "Please don't joke about that."

"I'm sorry if it bothers you when I joke about certain things," he said.

"It's just that," she sighed. "I feel guilty still that we didn't to you in time."

"It wasn't your fault, or McGee's fault, thought I'd like him to take driving lessons," he said.

"It's not funny," she said.

"I know. His driving really does suck, though," Tony said. "I'm still a better driver and I'm blind."

Ziva didn't want to laugh but she couldn't help herself.

"Behave," she said then she began to kiss him, at first slowly and softly, but soon they were passionately kissing.

With a moan of sexual excitement and amusement, Ziva broke their kiss. He could fell a bubble of laughter working its way through her body.

"I thought you said I broke it," she said.

After what they had just done for the last hour, he was surprised to find that he was semi-erect. Ziva was amused by his discomfort.

"What can I say, sweet cheeks, you bring out the best in me," he said.

"Hey hmm," she moaned as nuzzled his neck.

"I forget to ask, did you find any house or apartments worth seeing?"

"Yes, I did in Potomac, Maryland, just thirty minutes from DC. It is a five bedroom house. I thought we'd need a master bedroom, one or two bedrooms for future children, a guest bedroom, and a bedroom that doesn't have to be used as a bedroom," she told him. "It is ranch style because I know you'd like to avoid stairs with a two car garage and it is on almost three acres of land."

"A million or more?" he asked.

"Less," she said.

"Thank God for a slumping economy," he said.

"I was hoping to see it," she said.

"Okay, here's my suggestion: call up and ask for a showing and take McGee or Gibbs with because both of them know more about homes than I do. If you like, really like, and think it's somewhere you want to raise children and grow old in then put in a bid at the asking price. Most people will be trying to low ball the asking price. Oh, and hint that you be willing to move your price up if need be," he said.

"But…this is a giant commitment," she said.

"Oh and letting a blind man move in with you, isn't a giant commitment?" he teased her.

"You know that I love you. I just want you to be sure," she said.

"Zi, it sounds perfect for us. Let me guess – big kitchen, living, study or office, dining room, and four baths, and there possibility of adding a small apartment or entertainment room," he said.

"I will make arrangements. When do you like t to visit the place?" she asked.

"When we move in," he kissed her.

NCIS

Tony and Billy arrived at NCIS and the Navy Yard fifteen minutes for his meeting with Vance. They stood at security getting visitor passes for the day. Once they got the passes, Tony offered Billy his left elbow then he directed him to the elevator. Before getting on Tony stopped and asked: "My Ray-bans look good?"

"Yeah, fine," Billy said.

"My tie straight?" he asked.

They got on the elevator and went to the top floor. As they exited the elevator Tony knew that all agent eyes were on him. He was finally on display. It was a day he wasn't looking forward to it, but it was also unavoidable.

"People looking at us, Billy?" he asked.

"Like we were on display in a museum," he said.

"Tony," he heard Ziva's voice and in a moment her lips were on his and her arms around him.

"I will take him from here Billy. You can wait in the bullpen with McGee and our Probie," she said.

"Sure," Billy said.

Ziva guided him from there right to the mezzanine stairs. Once they got to them, she said: "Stairs."

He stepped up and continued up them with Ziva guiding him. Cynthia greeted him. He heard in her voice a hint of surprise, which was okay. This was her first time seeing him. They continued to Vance's door, which Ziva knocked on.

"Come in," Vance called.

Ziva opened the door and escorted him into the office. She brought him to the conference table and put his hand on a chair.

"Thank you, Agent David. I'll call you when the meeting is over," Vance said.

"Thank you, sir," she said and left.

"Tony," he heard Gibbs voice.

From the sound of the voice he was sitting across from Gibbs and, of course, Vance was at the head of the table.

"Must feel strange to be back," Vance said to him.

"Well, I finally am no longer bothered by the orange walls," he smiled.

Vance chuckled. Gibbs smirked.

"You disability package is with Cynthia. I thought you could check it at your leisure and if you have any questions let me know. You are here to hear the possibility of continuing with the agency in another capacity. I asked Gibbs to be I know you share a unique relationship," started Vance.

"Tony, listen closely to the offer and think about it before you make up your mind. I think it's a good offer," said Gibbs.

"Let's hear the offer," said Tony.

"Okay," said Vance. "We have analysts who work on intel on terrorism and counterterrorism, but we don't have a case analyst, someone who can read all the case reports, review scene data and offer our MCRTs an informed opinion on cases which have them stuck. According to Gibbs, you have a gift at cracking case, coming at them at odd angles, and I think you could be a valuable asset in that role. How does it sound?"

"It's interesting. Of course there is the problem of technology and my liabilities," he said.

"Like?" asked Vance.

"Computers. I can't use a normal one," he said.

"Because of your disability we can get grant to purchase equipment specifically for you," said Vance.

"Okay, I can see pictures and if I visit a crime scene I'd need a driver, who can act as my eyes at the crime scene," said Tony.

"We have agents who can do that," he said.

"Or I could hire someone I trust," said Tony.

"You have someone in mind?" asked Vance.

"Maybe? But it's too early to talk about that," said Tony.

"You have something in mind, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Staff Sergeant Daniel Barton. He was dishonorably discharge. He beat an Afghan insurgent almost to death for selling information to the Taliban about his patrol. Five of his men were killed. Barton may have been dishonorable discharged but he was a patriot and a good marine, an honorable marine," said Tony.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Vance.

Tony reached into his pocket and took out two flash drives. He placed them on the table.

"These belonged to Barton. A buddy of his who lost the lower half of his right leg from an IED asked me to help him look for his buddy. You see because he made the cable news channels he could buy a job when he got home and ended up working security for the likes of Mike Macaluso, Jr. and Manny Esteban. I believe he's dead and the reason he's dead is in these flash drives," he said.

"Did you check them out?" asked Vance.

"They are coded. I need someone to break the code," he said.

"So, DiNozzo, you are already working a case," said Vance.

"It sounds like it may be something important, too, depending upon what's on those flash drives," Gibbs said.

"Give the flash drives to McGee and let's see what's on them," said Vance. "Also, get Barton's file…"

"Agent David should have it already," said Tony.

"Really," said Vance.

"I had a feeling you might want to investigate," Tony said.

"Okay, you and your driver and eyes can work with Gibbs team if this turns out to be something, Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"We can call this a trial period," said Tony.

Vance smiled: "I guess we can."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"David, you have the file Staff Sergeant Barton," Gibbs barked as came into the bullpen while leading Tony by his elbow.

He led Tony to his old desk and left him there allowing him to find his way from there. Of course, Tony had more than one morning found his way to his desk with his eyes closed, especially after Saki bombing.

"Yes, Gibbs, I have it," she said.

"And?" he prompted her.

"It appears he made the one mistake in his career and was dishonorably discharged for it," she said. "Other than he is an exemplary marine."

Gibbs walked over to McGee's desk and placed the flash drives down on the desk and looked at him.

"Decode these, we need to know what the hell is on them," he said.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

"David, Ford. Go to Barton's place and search it," Gibbs ordered even though he knew that Tony and Simms had searched it already.

"Search warrant?" Ziva asked.

"I'll call one in and should have it for you by the time you get there. This may involve terrorism," Gibbs said. "Where is this Billy Simms?"

Ziva and Ford got their weapons and hustled out of the bullpen to the elevator.

"Right here," he walked into the bullpen with a slight hitch in his walk and carrying a coffee.

Gibbs took a quick appraisal of him: "Alright, marine, can you still run?"

"Every morning three miles, a seven minute mile, chief," he said.

Gibbs smiled. He was a marine: "I was a gunny, marine."

"Okay, gunny," he said.

"Okay, you need to qualify at the range, so you can carry a weapon and since I expect you to have DiNozzo's six, I'll expect you to carry a weapon," said Gibbs.

"I just might have gotten us a job, Billy," Tony said sitting at his desk.

"Oh," he replied.

"I'll arrange some time on the range for you, marine," Gibbs said.

"Ooohrah," said Billy.

"Once a marine always a marine," said Gibbs.

"What do you want me to do, Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"Sit tight for now. I'll have something for you soon, DiNozzo. It seems we have to check up to you and Simms," said Gibbs.

"Hey, boss, do you mind if I take these down to Abby's computer?" McGee said.

"Go," he said and McGee hustled off.

"I need a coffee. I'll be back," said Gibbs who then walked out of the bullpen leaving just Billy and Tony.

"Okay, everyone is gone and we are still here," said Billy.

"Get used to it," smiled Tony.

NCIS

Ford and Ziva had returned from the apartment with bags of evidence. Tony was alone in the bullpen and seated at his old desk with his i-Pod on and listening to a book on tape. This had become his way of dealing with situations when he was getting bored. Just seeing him there brought a smile to Ziva's face. He looked happy.

"Ford, bring the evidence to Abby," she said.

Ford took the bags and left. Ziva stealthily made her way to Tony and was about to touch his cheek, when Tony's right hand came up and grabbed her right wrist. He pulled the earbuds out of his ears with his left hand.

"Buck has ruined all my fun with you. I must talk to him," Ziva said.

"I won't put up a fight if you try to kiss me, though," Tony said.

Ziva leaned into him and first licked his lips before kissing him. He smiled as he left her tongue caress his lips then she captured his lips with her own.

"Not at work," growled Gibbs as he entered with Billy.

Ziva quickly backed away.

"She was taking advantage of a blind guy, Gibbs. It wasn't my fault," said Tony.

"Taking advantage of you my ass," said Gibbs.

"Sorry, Gibbs. It won't happen again," said Ziva.

"Yes, it will," Gibbs sighed.

"Hey, Tony, I qualified easily on the range. I guess all that marine training was good for something. Now Gibbs is going to help me get gun permit," said Billy.

"Hey, I wonder if I could qualify," smiled Tony. "All you have to do is point me in the right direction."

"Very funny, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, though a smile formed on his lips. "Has McGee cracked the code yet?"

"He hasn't called me yet, Gibbs. I've been forgotten about here in the bullpen," Tony said.

"No one has forgotten about you, Ahuvi," said Ziva.

"I liked it better when you two fought," remarked Gibbs.

Gibbs picked up the phone and called Abby's lab.

"_Abby, what can I do you for_?" she answered.

"Put McGee on," Gibbs said.

"_No, sugar, Gibster. My feelings are hurt," _she said.

"Okay. Abby, put McGee on before I head slap him," he said.

"_Yeah, boss_," answered McGee after a short delay.

"Code. Flash drives. Information," Gibbs said.

"_Still working on it, boss_," he said.

"Work faster," Gibbs hung up.

He looked at DiNozzo sitting doing nothing and Ziva glancing over looking at DiNozzo. Ziva's need to be with him right now radiated off of her, which Gibbs found disconcerting. He then noticed Simms sitting in a chair in front of Tony's desk looking more than a little bored.

"Marine, go home," he ordered then he looked at Ziva. "David, take DiNozzo home and bring him back with you tomorrow. And, DiNozzo, bring your laptop tomorrow so you can work on your own."

"Thank you, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"You're a mensch, boss," said Tony.

Ziva walked over to escort Tony to the elevator. As he got up he grabbed her by the waist, drew her close and kissed her with everything he had.

"DiNozzo, what did I tell you about that?" growled Gibbs.

"You wouldn't hurt the disabled, Gibbs," he said causing Ziva to giggle.

"Get out of here," Gibbs said.

"Going, Gibbs," said Ziva, as she led Tony away.

Gibbs took the flask, which was a gift from Shannon and Kelly, lifted it as a toast to Ziva and Tony then took a swig of bourbon.

NCIS

Ziva couldn't help herself. When they got home, she enticed him into their bedroom and made love. She needed to touch him, feel his heat, his skin, and be with him, and he didn't put up a fight. She was the reason he was handling what happened to him better than expected. He needed her. Afterwards they ordered pizza, a food group she was trying to wean him from. It was delivered and then ate in their robes.

"I have an appointment to see the house in Potomac," she said. "I'll put in a bid if I like it as much as I think I will."

"Excellent," he said. "Who is going with you?"

"Jimmy," she answered. "It appears he is searching for a house for Breena and himself and he knows something about houses."

"Jimmy, the autopsy Gremlin, comes up big. I definitely owe him," he said as he bit in his sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese slice.

"Are you sure about this? I do not want to force you into anything you do not want to do," she said. "I would understand if you wanted to keep the status quo."

"Zi, I want a house with you," he said.

"So, I am not forcing you into anything, yes?" she said.

"No, you're not," he smiled.

"I do not want to force anything, Tony," Ziva said.

"Same here," Tony said.

"You are not forcing me into anything," she said.

"So, you want to get married?" he smiled.

Ziva took a bit of her slice of pizza then she realized what he had just said. Tony had proposed marriage to her. Was she hearing things? No, she correctly heard him. He wanted to marry her.

"Ahuvi, did you just ask me to marry you?" Ziva asked him just make be clear.

"As long as I'm not forcing you into it, I thought it might be a good idea. You see I can't imagine meeting anyone I'd rather live my life with than you. If you haven't noticed, I'm crazy about you Ziva David," he said.

Ziva dropped her slice on her plate on the coffee table then took his slice and dropped it on his plate. She then climbed into his lap and kissed him. He could feel the warmth flowing through her body as she undid her robe then his robe so that they skin was touching.

"Is this a yes?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"I need to buy you a ring," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"Yes," she said kissed him.

NCIS

Bringing his laptop into work with him, Tony and Ziva came into work in a sublimely good mood, even though they were running late for work. Billy was already there and Gibbs was in full growl as he let Ford know that he wanted to go down to Abby's lab and drag McGee up to the bullpen with two readable flash drives. Ford whizzed past Ziva and Tony. She led him to his old desk and then she turned to face the wrath of Gibbs.

"Why are you so late?" he barked.

"Tony proposed to me last night and I said yes. I got carried away this morning when I thought about the fact we are getting married," she said while looking straight into the eyes of Gibbs.

Tony waited for the storm and fury of Gibbs to wash over them, but it didn't come. Ziva was surprised to see him smiled then he walked over and gave a warm hug.

"Congratulations, Ziva," he said.

"Thank you, Abba," she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head then walked over to Tony's desk. Even though he couldn't see Tony felt Gibbs' eyes trained on him.

"The stare doesn't work anymore with me, Gibbs," said Tony with a smile.

"You know how I feel about her, Tony," said Gibbs.

"She is like a daughter to you," he said.

"And you know how I feel about you," said Gibbs.

"I don't suck," smirked Tony.

"I wouldn't say that," smiled Gibbs. "Take care of her."

"We will take care of each other," said Ziva.

"Good," he said. "I need a coffee."

Gibbs left them with Billy staring at them.

"Congratulations, Tony and Ziva," said Billy.

"Thanks, Billy," said Tony.

"You are invited to the wedding whenever it is," said Ziva.

"Good. Maybe I'll have re-mastered dancing by then," he laughed.

"Jesus, that reminds me, Zi, we are going to have to practice dancing," Tony said.

"We can do that," she smiled.

NCIS

McGee had finally broke the code. One flash drive had information about two of Manny Esteban's selling drugs for terrorists so that they could raise money to continue their war on the world. It was enough to open up an investigation into Manny and his relationship with the Afghanistan based Muslim Jihad.

It appeared that from his notes Barton was appalled when he found where the drugs came from and what was being done with the Muslim Jihads half of the drug money. He wanted to get more information on future shipments so that they could be stopped. Barton really was a good marine.

The second flash had information about Mike Macaluso, Jr. was in the process of retaking lost territory and lost reputation. He was doing this with bribes and payoffs to some Baltimore cops as well as selling guns to Muslim Jihad to raise money for his family's comeback. Again there was enough evidence to start an investigation.

After hear all of this Gibbs stood up and looked over at Tony and Simms: "You are right. Barton is probably dead somewhere. God knows if we'll be able to recover the body, but we can make sure his effect isn't wasted. DiNozzo, you're coming with me to speak to Vance."

"This is a mess, boss," said Tony.

"And we are going to clean it up," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Vance sat with a smile on his face. DiNozzo had brought them a goldmine which he was going to mine until he had Esteban, Macaluso, and the Muslim Jihad. He slid a badge down to Gibbs.

"Give that to DiNozzo," he said.

Gibbs handed it to Tony. For a moment felt what it was then his face lit up with a smile.

"You are reinstated as an agent with access to the field, but not a field agent. I am working with the Marine Corp to have Simms reinstated into the marines then transferred to Marine CID and assigned to Anthony DiNozzo as his driver and assistant," said Vance. "SecNav has given me the okay to test my crime scene analyst position. I'll be ordering specialized equipment for you and setting up an area for you and Simms."

"The area beside the bullpen is still empty," said Gibbs.

"I'll look at it," said Vance. "You don't take unnecessary chances, DiNozzo. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

"You can start going into the field once we have Simms taken care of," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony. "And thank you, sir."

"You'll work with Gibbs MCRT on this one. In the future you'll work with teams throughout the system when they need, excuse the expression, a fresh set of eyes to look at a case," said Vance. "Now nail this Esteban and Macaluso and get me enough to send Seal Team six after Muslim Jihad."

"We're on it, Leon," said Gibbs.

"I expect this to be a long one, Gibbs, so overtime and anything else you need consider Okayed," said Vance.

"Alright, Leon," said Gibbs then he reached for Tony's elbow. "Let's get to work, DiNozzo."

A rush went through both men. Gibbs had feared he'd never work with Tony again, as Tony feared he'd never work with Gibbs. Now they were back together and it felt right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

With Vance and Gibbs pushing Simms was pulled out of retirement and transferred to Marine CID within a week. During that time Tony was desk bound while Gibbs and his team worked the case. On Monday morning Tony and Ziva showed up to find Simms seated at his desk near Tony's, which was on the other side of the bullpen's partitions.

"Agent David, you seem awful smiley this morning," said Gibbs.

"We have put a bid in on a house, which we will hear about in a few days, and we decided that in six months we will be getting married," Ziva said.

"You're going to marry, DiNozzo," said Gibbs with a smirk. "You might need a pysch eval, Agent David."

"Boss, I'm hurt by that remark. It pierces me right to the core," said Tony.

"Your new driver and partner is waiting for you in your little play area, DiNozzo, and Vance said your computer is set up. How are the braille lessons going?" asked Gibbs.

"They are going," he sighed.

"Not fun?" said Gibbs.

"He is being stubborn. He does not like having to learn it," said Ziva.

"Learn it and learn it quick, DiNozzo. You need it," ordered Gibbs.

"Sure, boss," said Tony. "Zi, have a good one."

He kissed her cheek then Tony took a small pen-like device out of his pocket, turned on the laser and used it to guide himself to his desk. Simms when he saw Tony coming got up and walked towards him.

"Hey, boss," he said.

Tony turned off the laser and put the laser cane away then Simms took his elbow and showed him to his desk. Tony sat down and let out a slow exhalation of air.

"You packing?" he asked.

"Yes, boss, I've been issued a Sig Sauer. Not my favorite sidearm but a good one," said Billy.

"Okay, they are coming up with zilch so far. I thought we could prod things along," said Tony.

"How?" asked Billy.

"This afternoon we are taking a trip to Baltimore. Go requisition a car and you are I are going to visit some old friends, who want me dead," he said.

"Sounds like fun. I like your style, boss," chuckled Billy as he went to get a car for the day.

NCIS

The neighborhood of Fells Point was a nice one with a lot of bars and pubs and restaurants. On Thames Street with its cobblestone streets there was a police bar where the corrupt of Baltimore PD and the straight and narrow mixed and drank, ate onion rings, and burgers. The place was called The Badge Tavern and it was Tony's and Billy's destination.

Once Billy parked the car and they got out, Tony called Billy over.

"There are people in there that hate me. I mean really hate me. I was an honest cop and I was kind of dismissive of the bent cops," said Tony.

"Okay, some people hate you. I can understand that," said Billy.

"Are you saying that I'm an asshole?" asked Tony.

"No, boss. You just have a distinctive personality," Billy chuckled.

"Yeah, I try. Now just keep your head of a swivel," Tony said.

Billy took Tony's elbow and led him into Badges. Once they entered the bartender yelled: "Tony DiNozzo, the man and the legend."

"Hey, Hank," Tony nodded.

Several of the cops who remembered Tony noticed Billy leading him by the elbow and realized he was blind. It was split fifty/fifty between those who were amused and those who were upset to see the once top homicide detective now blind. Billy led him to the bar where the burly, weather worn bartender Hank was shaking his head.

"What happened kid?" asked Hank.

"On the job accident left me blind. Just one of those things," Tony said.

"Now that you definitely can get blind drunk what can I you?" asked Hank.

"I'll have a beer and he'll have a Shirley Temple," Tony said.

"You got it, kid," said Hank.

Det. Derek Wade came walking over to towards Tony. He was on the take from the Macaluso Family and his dislike for DiNozzo was legendary. A blind DiNozzo was something that he couldn't pass up on. A blind DiNozzo he could intimidate, maybe even kicked the shit out of.

Tony had opened his senses just like Buck taught him and continues to teach him. There was a hint of strong cheap cologne, a familiar scent that he remembered someone he didn't like wore. This put him on the defensive. He could hear the steps getting closer and sense a man. Everything Buck taught him was coming into focus. Someone was reaching for his shoulder. He turned quickly and his right hand shot up and grabbed whoever's hand it was by the wrist and stopped them form touching him.

"I thought you couldn't see, DiNozzo. I thought you were blind," said Wade.

"I can't see, not a thing," Tony smiled.

"Good," said Wade.

All it took was a slight twist and Wade's wrist was on the verge of breaking and he was down on one need. Several of the cops in the bar were amused by this, while Wade's friends and crew were on the verge of arresting Tony.

"Let go, DiNozzo. I'll arrest you," demanded Wade.

"I am still a federal officer, so don't ever touch me Wade without my permission," Tony said. "Do you understand that, Wade? Don't ever touch me without permission."

He let go and Wade got up looking like he wanted to kill Tony. Billy stepped in. Except for a slight limp, no one knew Billy had a prosthetic leg. What he looked like was a fit marine with an attitude who you didn't want to fuck with.

"Hey, DiNozzo," said a familiar voice.

Cpt. Ben Andrews knew Tony when they both were just detectives. He admired and thought he should never have left Baltimore because he would have been running the homicide division by now.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"Andrews," smiled Tony. "What are you now? You have to be more than a detective."

"I'm a captain now," said Andrews.

"Congratulations," said Tony.

Andrews looked at Wade for a moment then said: "Go sit with the scum you call your crew and behave yourself."

"Sure, Captain, anything you say," said Wade.

Andrew walked up beside Tony and ordered a beer. Tony relaxed. He could trust Andrew, who was as straight as a cop could get.

"What happened to you?" asked Andrews.

"Perp hit me in the head with a lead pipe. It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch," Tony said. "I woke up blind as a bat, which really isn't right because bats have sonar so they aren't really blind."

"Sorry about that, Tony," he said. "You were a great cop."

"You didn't do it, Ben," smiled Tony. "And I'm still good at my job."

"Why are you here, Tony?" asked Andrews. "Since you put Major Raimey away for killing Danny, you've made a lot more enemies. Some of them want you dead."

"I know but I need to know about Mike Macaluso, Jr., Ben. I think you might be able to help me," Tony said.

"What the fuck are you getting involved in, Tony?" asked Andrews.

"Macaluso is bribing cops and politicians and selling weapons to terrorists," said Tony. "I don't care about the cops and pols, that is a Baltimore PD thing, but I do care about the terrorists."

"You have names, any proof?" he asked.

"Maybe," said Tony. "You interested in working together, Ben. We might be able to help each other on this."

"Maybe I should give you my full title. Captain Ben Andrews, Internal Affairs," said Andrews.

"Care to take a trip to NCIS in DC?" asked Tony. "We can talk and maybe share information."

"Let me make a few calls," Andrews said.

He walked away to gain some privacy.

"You trust him, boss," said Billy.

"Yeah, I trust him. He is a real good cop and he can help kick start this investigation," said Tony.

NCIS

They entered the third floor with Andrews tagging along. Tony heard Gibbs growling and barking at his team. He wanted results. Billy, Tony and Andrews entered the bullpen.

"Calm yourself, Gibbs. I've got a way to start breaking this case open," Tony said. "This is Captain Ben Andrews, IA, Baltimore PD. We provide him with the names of the corrupt cops and politicians and he opens an investigation allowing us a way into going after Macaluso for the selling of weapons."

Ziva looked up at Tony and smiled. She wanted to get up and give him a hug because no one could calm the raging Gibbs like Tony.

"Rule number five, DiNozzo: Don't waste good. You are good," said Gibbs. "Let's bring him up to Vance and get this started."

"Come on, Ben, you have to get Director Vance's approval if we are going to work on this mess together," said Tony.

"Still have a slight problem with authority, don't you, Tony?" said Andrews.

"A little, not much," said Tony.

"A little my ass, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"You know me best, boss," said Tony as Gibbs took his elbow.

They entered Vance's office. Gibbs filled him in on the situation. Vance sat and listened. Tony swore he could hear Vance's breathing, steady, strong. His breathing was much like him, he thought. He waited for his chance to pick up where Gibbs leaves off.

"We can piggy bank on Andrews' investigation," said Gibbs finishing up.

"Director, Mike Macaluso, Snr. was a vicious sociopath. He used to have his enemies beaten to death, knocked down then kicked until dead and his son hasn't fallen far from the tree," said Tony. "He'll sell weapons to terrorists, drugs to children, purchase women from the Russia, kill indiscriminately and laugh in our faces unless we stop him. Can you live with that, Director?"

"It's not a matter of living with it, DiNozzo, it's a matter of rules," said Vance. "We are a Naval organization not a civilian one. We can't just get involved in civilian investigations. It goes against our mandate."

"He may have killed an ex-marine who deserved better from his country then to be dishonorably discharged. This was a marine who had his country turn its back on him and still risked his life when he saw his country needed him because deep in his heart he still thought himself a marine. Barton has put us onto Esteban and Macaluso. Form the grave he has helped us. Are we going to let them get away it? Are we going to let Barton have wasted his life?" asked Tony.

Vance sat silently mulling Tony's words. Gibbs sat stoically waiting, while Andrews watched the dynamic of the room. He noticed Tony, who looked like he was staring at Vance but couldn't see a damned thing. Vance stared back at him, even though he knew he was blind. Finally, Vance exhaled.

"Do it. Do what you have to do," said Vance.

"We will, Leon," said Gibbs.

"Now how do we get to Esteban?" asked Vance.

"I know people on the Metro if that appeals to you," said Tony.

"I'd rather not push my luck with SecNav and get involved in too many civilian investigations," said Vance.

"Okay, while Gibbs and his team work with Andrews on Macaluso then Simms and I will investigate Barton's death looking to tie it to Esteban. Would that work, Director?" asked Tony.

"I think that would work just fine. But are you sure Esteban killed him?" asked Vance.

"Esteban was the last one he worked for," said Tony.

"Occam's razor," said Vance.

"The simplest answer is the right one," said Tony.

"You surprise me, DiNozzo," said Vance.

"_The Big Bang_ 2011 in Antonio Banderas. They talked about Occam's Razor," said Tony with a smirk.

Gibbs looked at him. He knew DiNozzo knew what Occam's Razor was beyond a movie reference. Even blind he still liked to play the clown.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

While the team was off to Baltimore to meet with Captain Andrews and begin their investigation, Tony and Billy began their investigation trying to tie Esteban to Barton's death. One of the best places to start was with those Barton worked with, which meant a return to the bar Smitty's in the U Street Corridor where Barton lived. The freelance security people he worked with drank there, which was how he met them and got into the business.

They arrived at Smitty's at six o'clock. Tony knew that Ziva wouldn't be getting back from Baltimore until late.

"Tony, this isn't a place for law abiding people," said Billy.

"Don't worry I'll keep a closed eye to illegal activities," smiled Tony.

"I'm just worried about you, boss," Billy said. "Ziva will kill me if I get you badly injured."

"Don't be. You'd be surprised at how well I can handle myself," he said.

"Okay, boss," said Billy.

When they entered Smitty's for a moment Tony almost had sensory overload. There was too much of everything: noise, movement, and smells. With his right hand almost as a security blanket and touch his folded cane in his back pocket. If he lost contact with Billy he'd need a life line, something to steady his nerves, and that was his cane.

They continued to the bar but were stopped. Billy found three blocking their path to the bar. They looked ex-military and nasty. Tony and Billy stood out like a couple of cops at a mafia wedding.

"What do you want here?" asked one of them.

"Hey, I think we've got a blind man and a Seeing Eye dog here," said another.

"Funny," the third spoke up.

Tony could sense Billy tensing up. He didn't blame him because he knew Billy was thinking I've got to protect Tony and deal with these three bastards. Tony took a deep calming breath and smiled. He was able to handle this better now than when he had his sight. Buck had trained him to deal with this, so it was time to step up and deal with it. All he had to do was follow his muscle memory and his instincts.

"You know what one of the good things about being blind is?" he asked.

"No what," said one of the three.

"I don't have to look at ugly anymore and I bet you are seriously ugly," he smiled.

"You got balls for a blind man," said another.

"Here's the deal we are here looking for," he said then raised his voice, "Daniel Barton. I'm thinking someone killed him. Now I've got a generally good idea why but I need to know more."

"When you lost your sight it seems you became noisy," laughed one of the three.

"No, not noisy, I'm a federal agent and I still am even without my sight," he said. "The name is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS."

Tony said his name and where he was from loud enough so that if someone wanted to find him to talk to him that it would be easy.

"A blind federal agent," said the guy who laughed at his own noisy joke, "and what are you?"

"Marine CID assigned to Agent DiNozzo. Special Agent Bill Simms," said Billy.

"Marine, huh?" he said. "I hate marines."

"Should not have said that ass wipe," piped up a deep voice behind Tony and Billy.

The voice came forward and stood with Billy and Tony: "Gunny Stan Howard, born in Harlem, New York, but I made the Marine Corp my home until six months ago."

The large African American ex-marine turned his head and looked at Tony then Billy: "Let's try and keep your blind friend from getting hurt during this fracas."

"He's going to surprise you, Gunny," said Billy.

"Fuck this shit. Time for a beat down," said one of the three and he threw a punch at Tony, who could read what was coming by the sound of the man's grunt, breathing, the shifting of weight, and the disturbance in the air.

Tony slapped the punch away from him then grabbed his cane and without unfolding it he used it across the man's head with a loud crack. In that instant chaos broke out and Howard, Billy, and Tony were in the middle of a maelstrom of violence. Much to Howard's surprise Tony didn't need any help. He observed him for a second to see him use a couple of Semper Fu moves as well as other modified martial art moves.

His new found skills didn't stop Tony from taken a bump and bruise here and there as well as a beer tony to the side of his head. By the time the fight was under control because the police was on the way, Howard helped Simms usher Tony to safety. Looking fairly beat up and a little bloody, they popped into a diner.

"You really NCIS?" asked Howard as he handed Tony a cloth napkin that he grabbed from the waitress to hold up against his bloodied head.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Thanks, Gunny, for your help," Billy said.

"You really looking for Barton?" asked Howard.

"Yes," said Billy.

"Okay, who are you?" asked Tony. "I can tell from the strain in your voice that you are hiding something."

"Gunnery Sergeant Maurice Jefferson, Marine CID. My friends call me Mo and I'm working undercover trying to find out about what happened to some discharged marines who got involved with Manny Esteban," he said.

"I'd say we are working versions of the same case," said Tony.

"You really blind?" Jefferson asked.

"Yup," said Tony. "You want to play catch to prove?"

"And you got a bad leg, right?" asked Jefferson to Billy.

"Lost lower part of my leg to an IED," said Billy.

"What a fucking pair! I say this with respect. You both handled yourself real well tonight in there. We kicked butt," said Jefferson.

"Is your cover blown?" asked Tony.

"Probably. But I couldn't let them put you two in the hospital, especially with you being blind," said Jefferson.

"What do you know about Barton?" asked Tony.

"I've got some information and you?" he said.

"Okay, tomorrow at one at NCIS office in the Navy Yard. I'll share with you what we got and you can share with me. Maybe we can work on this together, Jefferson," said Tony.

"Okay," said Jefferson. "I guess you can call me Mo."

"I'm Tony and this is Billy," said Tony.

"Okay," Jefferson nodded his head.

"I better get you home to Ziva soon," said Billy. "She is going to kick my ass for letting you get hurt."

"I handled myself fine in there tonight," smiled Tony. "It's not my fault I couldn't see the bottle coming."

"Very funny," said Jefferson.

"Let's eat first," said Tony. "Ziva has been looking out for my diet lately. I really need a burger and some onion rings."

NCIS

It was going on to ten when Tony came into the apartment. Ziva was sitting on the sofa worried. Her first reaction as the door was opening was to rip into for not answering her calls and turning off his phone so that McGee couldn't trace him. But they she saw the blood on his shirt and the fact that he had been in a fight and the anger melted away and concern took over.

"What happened, Tony?" she asked as she started to immediately check him out.

"Barroom fight," he said.

"What? Why were you in a barroom fight?" she asked.

"Looking for information on Barton and some mean men didn't want to give it to us," he said as he grimaced when she touched the side of his head where the bottle had cracked him.

"Tony, you have to avoid head injuries," she said sounding a little emotional. "The last one almost… I almost lost you, Tony. Please, you can't do this to yourself."

"Zi, trust me, I didn't want to get hit in the head," he said.

She kissed his cheek and led him to the sofa then she went to get a first aid kit. When she returned, she took his shirt off to check if he had any hidden injuries. What he had was bruises.

"Believe it or not, I did great in the fight. It just so happened to be a real tough fight. It was me Billy and another marine against basically a bar load of people and someone caught me with a beer bottle. Buck would be disappointed in me that I didn't sense it coming," he said.

"I should have been with you," she said softly.

"You're not my assistant, Zi, Billy is. You were with your team just like you supposed to be," he said.

"Anthony DiNozzo," she said sternly as she applied alcohol to the wound on the side of his head making him inhale from the pain. "I am your partner. That is more important than assistant or teammate."

"I know, Zi. Trust me, I came through the fight with barely a scratch thanks to Buck's training and two marines," he smiled.

"I worry about you," she said then gave him a gently kiss on the lips.

"See, that makes me feel better," he said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes, really," he growled.

She kissed him again. This time it wasn't gentle. He brought his right hand up and took her hair on the back of her head in his hand and buried his hand in it. His bruises no longer hurt as he lost himself in kissing Ziva.

"I love you," he murmured into neck as he kissed her collar bone.

"Let's go to bed," she said.

"Good idea," he said.

Ziva lead him into the bedroom and then started to undress him. Tony stood there wishing he could see one more time just for fifteen minutes, just long enough so he could memories her body and face one last time.

"Zi, I miss seeing your face," he admitted.

"Ahuvi, I love you," she said then kissed him placing his hands on her naked hips. "Make love to me."

NCIS 

Gibbs stared at Tony's bruised face. With his forefinger and thumb he grabbed his jaw and moved his head from the right then to the left.

"He's okay, right, Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"A little battered and bruised and a nice cut in his hairline, but he shall be fine," said Ducky.

"Thanks, Ducky," said Tony. "Can I go? I've got a visitor coming."

"Yes, Anthony, you can," said Ducky.

"Try to stay out of fights, DiNozzo. I know you can handle yourself but if it turned into a firefight you aren't equipped for that anymore," said Gibbs.

"I still remember how to fire a gun, Gibbs. You point, aim and pull the trigger. Okay, I might have some trouble with aim," he smiled.

"Get out of here, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

With the use of his laser cane he made his way out of the autopsy and to the elevator then up to the third floor and his work area with Billy. Special Agent Jefferson was due there soon and Tony was starting to get excited at the thought he might be getting a break in the case.

Making his way to his desk, he sat down and turned on his computer.

"Hey, boss, I just got a call. Jefferson is down in security. I'm going to go and escort him up," said Billy.

"Go get him then come get me and will go to the conference room," said Tony.

"Yes, boss," said Billy.

As they settled down in the conference room, Jefferson, who wore a blue suit, put a file down on the table and began to talk.

"Esteban is selling drugs and laundering money for several terrorist groups. This is dangerous work, which is why he hires ex-military, especially those who left on a sour note," said Jefferson. "Well, a couple of marines who didn't leave on a sour note worked for him. When they found out what he did they disappeared."

"And you're looking for them?" asked Billy.

"Yeah," he said.

"He must have a body dumping ground. The kind of thug like Esteban likes having a dumping ground where he can put his bodies. We find the dumping ground and we'll find your marines and Barton," said Tony.

"You know your stuff, don't you?" said Jefferson.

"Yeah, I do," Tony said.

"Boss here is good at what he does," said Billy.

"You want to work with us, Special Agent Jefferson?" asked Tony.

"I'd like to work something out so we work together," said Jefferson.

"Good. I'll make a call to Marine CID and work this out. They promoted Billy here to sergeant and transferred him to me. I think they'll be willing to lend me you," Tony said.

"Okay, let's nail this bastard Esteban and find the bodies of three good marines and make sure they are interred with honor and respect," said Jefferson.

"Ooorah," Billy replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

In a haze of domesticity that Tony never thought Ziva capable of, she cooed and babbled on about the house. They got that call that their bid was the best and the house was theirs. Ziva called Abby, who immediately wanted to see it. Since it was a Saturday Tony was forced to come along, as was McGee since he was supposed to be having lunch with Abby today.

They arrived at the house in Potomac and Tony and as he got out of the car, he could hear Abby oohing over the house.

"Ziva, this place is amazing. How the hell can you afford it?" she said. "We are definitely going to have a house warming party."

"I would not be against that," said Ziva.

McGee came up beside Tony and stood there was Abby and Ziva looked at the outside of the house before venturing inside.

"Whatever you need, whatever help you need, let me know," said McGee.

"You still feeling guilty, Tim?" asked Tony.

He could sense McGee flinching, which wasn't his purpose.

"Wouldn't you, Tony?" he asked.

Tony thought about it. Yeah, he would still feel guilty no matter what anyone said. The best way for McGee to deal with his guilt was through actions not words.

"Okay. Tim, I understand. Whatever help I need you are my go to man," he said.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee smiled.

"Let's see the inside," Abby demanded.

"Take my elbow and stay close, Tim. I've never been inside before. You can give me a tour while they have their fun," Tony said.

"I'll do that, Tony," said McGee.

As Ziva and Abby went through the house talking about what room needed what, Tony and McGee did their own tour.

"Deceivingly big place," said McGee.

"Room for guests and maybe family," Tony said.

"You're changing, Tony," McGee remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know. Tim, I was always a bit of a longer. I had friends, frat buddies, drinking buddies, but other than my partners on the police force or NCIS, I never counted on anyone but myself. It started young, too, when my mother died and I was raised by Rosa more than my dad. He got married and she didn't take to me, so then I was shipped off to camps and military school. Sounds like, huh? No parental guidance just going from camp to camp then military school sounds like a great like, but it wasn't. There were lonely holidays and vacations and the only person I could count on was me," Tony talked and McGee listened.

Tony paused for a moment as he got lost in memories.

"College was fun. Point guard and quarterback, I was the center of attention for the first time in my life. I mean I started to excel at military school, but they weren't big on one boy being the center of attention. College was different. I loved it. I still didn't make many close friends, but I made plenty of drinking and partying buddies. It wasn't until Baltimore and Danny and Wendy that I made attachments, strong attachments to people. Well, Danny turned out to be a dirty cop and Wendy broke up with me the night before I was going to get married. After that I buried myself in one one night stand after another. If the relationship lasted more than a couple of weeks, I'd start to fear getting to attached to the person so I'd break it off. Hell, every time I even started to have serious feelings for someone something horrible happened to them. Kate was killed; Paula and I were in compatible and then she died; Jeanne, well, Jeanne ended badly; and Ziva, I killed her boyfriend leading her to end up in Somalia. Even EJ, she got shot and then disappeared until she showed back up," he said. "What I'm trying to say is that this is the first time in my life I'm really letting people help, letting them get close because I need to. I'm not saying I like being blind, Tim, because I don't. I miss seeing Ziva's face and watching OSU play. But I'm kind of getting used to letting people get close to me, real close."

"Thanks, Tony," said McGee.

"For what?" Tony said.

"For being honest to me, for treated me like a friend more than a teammate," McGee said.

"Tim, you'll always be my probie, but we are no longer really teammates, so we might as well be friends," he said. "Right?"

"Yeah, right," McGee agreed.

Abby and Ziva came into the room looking excited and happy.

"We want to go to dinner," Abby said.

"Ahuvi, I promised Abby a nice dinner because she is going to be helping me," Ziva said.

"Italian, Americana, Greek, Italian, what do we want?" smiled Tony.

"I wouldn't mind, Italian," McGee said.

"Are you two teaming up on us?" asked Abby with a smirk.

"I'm his probie, so I have to go along with him," smiled McGee.

"Oooooh," Abby gave McGee a big hug. "Timmy, I am so glad you have finally decided to act rational about things. I was afraid you were going to be guilty for the rest of your life. Guilt isn't good for you, McGee."

"Abby, clam down," chuckled McGee.

Ziva walked over to Tony and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are a good man," she said softly.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she said then brought his hand up to her lips so that he could feel her smile.

"You know I wouldn't mind feeling a few other things," he smirked.

"After dinner," she said.

NCIS 

Mo and Bully were out trying to track down a couple of Mo's leads leaving Tony alone at his desk feeling antsy. He'd have preferred to be in the field with them, but he knew that he was a liability under certain circumstances. As he read printed up some material from his personal printer and read the braille lettering, Vance came into his area and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Director," said Tony, as he continued to read.

"Putting together a team I see," he said.

"Jefferson was working the same case but from a different angle and I thought it made sense for him to work with us," said Tony.

"No need to explain, DiNozzo. I like the instincts. I talked to Jefferson's superiors and they are willing to let us keep him as a Marine CID and NCIS liaison," said Vance.

"I'll let him know," Tony said. "Does that mean he can work with me?"

"He'll be yours to use, especially if you succeed on this case," said Vance.

"We will," said Tony.

"Aren't you being a little arrogant?" asked Vance.

"Confident," Tony smiled.

"Okay, we'll call it confident," Vance said. "You've made a remarkable comeback, Tony. I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Director," Tony said.

His smart phone rang and Tony answered it.

"Speak to me," he said.

"_We are bringing in one of Esteban's men. We caught him with Barton's watch on and a religious medal, a St. Christopher_ _medal, that belonged to one of the men I was looking for_," Jefferson told him.

"What's your ETA?" he asked.

"_An hour_," said Jefferson.

"Okay, let's break him," said Tony then he hung up.

"What have you got?" Vance asked.

"They are bringing in one of Esteban's men for interrogation," said Tony. "We are getting closer to finding Esteban's dumping ground."

"Good work, DiNozzo," Vance said with a smile then walked away.

NCIS

Carlos Rajoy was in fact one of Esteban's gophers, which made him an excellent source if they could break him. Tony told in the observation room and listened to Mo and Billy as they tried to break Rajoy. He listened closely to Rajoy's voice waiting for hitches in his speech, tension, stuttering, or hesitation. These were hints to Tony on how to break the man, to get information from Rajoy.

The interview continued for forty minutes with Rajoy not evening asking for a lawyer, even though it would have been in his better interest. Jefferson and Simms halted their interrogation, got up and joined Tony in the observation room.

"He's a hard bastard to deal with," said Jefferson.

"Okay, here's the deal: Billy go get an ear bud and the equipment to talk to me from tech," Tony ordered.

"Sure, boss," Billy said then took off.

"Once he's back I'll take the ear bud and then go in with him. You'll watch and if you see anything like a tell or distress, you'll let me know," said Tony.

"You are going to break him," said Jefferson.

"I used to be real good at this. Let's hope I can still do it with my eyes closed," Tony said.

"Jesus, if he tries to get violent in there," said Jefferson.

"He's handcuffed to the table," Tony replied.

"I know but I don't trust him in there with you, boss,' said Jefferson calling him boss, which surprised.

Billy entered the room with the equipment. Tony could tell it was him by his breathing and such. He handed Tony the ear bud, which he placed in his ear.

"I am counting you," he said. "Talk to me when you think I need to know, but otherwise keep quiet. Now someone lead me into the interview room."

Billy took him into the interview and led him to the chair. Tony sat down and Rajoy smiled.

"He smiled," Mo said to Tony.

Tony nodded slightly.

"Are we playing blind man's bluff?" asked Rajoy.

"You were in possession of several items which belonged to missing ex-marines. NCIS is investigating their disappearance," said Tony, "and I'm just in here to keep you company while the other agents are busy."

"Oh, you are my babysitter," said Rajoy.

"Something like that," said Tony.

"I would have preferred a brunette with big breasts," Rajoy laughed.

"Do you mind if I talk to you while we wait? I didn't bring my braille book," said Tony.

"Why not?" Rajoy said.

"He is now looking around the room as if he is bored," said Mo to Tony.

"Well, does Esteban pay a lot to kill marines?" asked Tony.

Rajoy stopped looking around and stared at Tony.

"He is glaring at you," said Mo.

"You think I'm a fool?" Rajoy said.

"You know there is DNA traces of the men we are looking for on their belongings. You must have killed them," Tony said.

"I am not a killer," he said.

"You had the belongings of two dead men on you. Two plus two equals four," smiled Tony. "You're a killer and we are going to nail you for their murders. You are going to do hard time."

"They already threatened me with that," Rajoy said.

"He looked down when he said that," Mo said.

"I'm blind. I don't make threats. I haven't got the time for shit like that. No game playing from me, I can't see my opponent;" Tony said "I just tell the truth."

"I'm not a killer," Rajoy said.

"No, really," smiled Tony.

"Really," he said.

"You had their stuff. I bet you took it off their bodies right after you killed them," Tony said.

"You are just guessing at shit," Rajoy said.

"Really?" smiled Tony. "Maybe we have enough to bring you trial. DNA is important in trials."

"I didn't do anything. I didn't kill them that was someone else," said Rajoy.

"You just dumped their bodies somewhere, right?" said Tony.

"Right," agreed Rajoy.

Mo and Billy looked at each other and smiled. He had broken Rajoy.

"Tell me where you dropped them and we can talk about charges that involved less than murder," said Tony.

"Sure, okay, I'll tell you where," he said.

NCIS 

It seemed that they weighted the bodies and sunk them into the Anacostia River by Poplar Point. They were dropped by an old train bridge. The drivers found ten bodies. It was Esteban's newest spot. He had other spots but Rajoy didn't know where they were.

The bodies in various degrees of decomposition were brought to Ducky and Jimmy for identification. Tony along with Vance, Mo, and Billy entered autopsy to check on the process. It was now going on one in the morning, but they didn't want to leave until they knew they had found them marines.

"Hey, Ducky," Tony said as he entered being led by Vance.

"Anthony, Director, and Gentlemen," Ducky said.

"Do you have anything for us, Dr. Mallard?" asked Vance.

"Yes, I do," he said.

He pointed one at a time to the three bodies on his three metal tables.

"In ordered Gunnery Sergeant Kenneth Costa, Staff Sergeant Daniel Barton, and Staff Sergeant Lawrence Hanks. These are your three marines," he said.

"Well, we found them and we've proved that Esteban is involved in their deaths. What's next?" asked Mo.

"You hand it over to Balboa's MCRT and let them bring the case home," said Vance. "Of course, you support them if they need it. Good job."

"What's next for us?" asked Tony knowing it wasn't worth arguing.

"Gibbs' team is bogged down with Macaluso. You'll help him," said Vance.

"Okay, we'll start in the morning," said Tony.

"I mean it, gentlemen. You did great work. Congratulations," said Vance then he left.

"I would have like to apprehend Esteban," said Mo.

"Just as long as it's done who cares who does it, right?" said Tony.

"Right, boss," said Billy.

"Now if I can convince myself that I'm right," sighed Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Gibbs believes that a deal for weapons is going to go down in the warehouse district of Baltimore in a few days," said McGee.

They stood in the front hallway overseeing the movers as they carried furniture into the new house. Abby and Ziva were telling the movers where what piece of furniture went where, while McGee and Tony bid their time.

"He's wrong, Tim, not about the sale but where it is going to take place," smiled Tony.

"Okay, give me your insight, Tony" McGee said with a smile on his face. He was enjoying his new relationship with Tony. Now that he was the senior field agent, Gibbs expected more from him, more than McGee ever realized Tony did, so getting Tony's insight and help made his life easier because Tony was the SFA that Gibbs measured all SFA by.

"It'll be at the port, either at night on the docks or in one of the warehouses," Tony said.

"How do you know?" asked McGee.

"Because unlike Gibbs I knew Baltimore well and still do know Baltimore. The warehouse district is being gentrified, which makes it a less than good place to sell weapons. The Port is corrupt," he said.

"Good point," laughed McGee. "I'll tell Gibbs."

"You should take my team with you as backup," said Tony.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Easy, we are supposed to help the two MCR Teams and I have two marines who are good in a firefight wanting some action. They can guard the perimeter for you when you take down Macaluso and his crew," said Tony.

"I'll talk to him about that, too, Tony," said McGee.

The two marines were good backup and Gibbs preferred marines to any other form of backup. Tim smiled.

"Ahuvi," Ziva put her arms around Tony's waist, "we will be sleeping in our new house tonight."

"I know, sweet cheeks," he said.

"Oh, Timmy, aren't they are a cute couple?" Abby cooed.

"Yeah, Abby, they're a cute couple," he said.

"We actually have extra beds and bedrooms if you two want to have a sleep over tonight. It is our first night in the new house," offered Tony.

"I could use your help unpacking, Abby," said Ziva.

"Ohh, can we, Timmy, stay?" asked Abby. "Please, I want to have a sleep over. I love sleepovers."

"Well, I'm too old for a sleepover," McGee said.

"McGee, for me. Please," Abby pleaded.

Ziva laughed at McGee's discomfort. He wanted to say no to Abby, but he couldn't.

"Okay, Abby, we can have a sleepover," McGee said.

"Good, now McGee can hook up all the electronics in the house from TV to computers," Tony said with a grin.

"I should teach you how to do it, Tony," McGee groused.

"Tim, you know I couldn't do that kind of stuff when I could see, so I doubt I'll be able to handle it now," smirked Tony.

"Okay, I guess I'm your permanent IS guy," smiled Tim.

"That's the attitude, Mcfixit," Tony said.

"I want to order pizza," Abby added. "Oh, and ice cream. We need ice cream, too. A sleepover isn't a sleepover without ice cream."

"And beer. My sleepovers involve beer," said Tony.

"Okay, Tony Boy, you get beer," said Abby.

"I see you have Abby on your side, too, Ahuvi," Ziva chided him.

"Okay, we order three pizzas, one the way I like, one the way Ziva likes it, and one the way you two like it," suggested Tony, "and Abby and Ziva can pick them up along with ice cream and beer."

"Ziva, okay, I know Tony's pizza is sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese, but how do you like it, Ziva?" Abby asked. "I honestly don't think I've ever asked you."

"Black olives, peppers, onions, spinach, and feta cheese," smiled Ziva.

"A Greek pizza," said McGee.

"I like to think of it as a Middle Eastern pizza," smiled Ziva.

NCIS

As Monday dragged along, Vance extended Tony's little team to include cold cases which either MCRT had trouble finding any new leads for. For Vance he envisioned this team becoming his backstop for the MCRTs. With Tony acting as the supervisory agent, he was starting to teach both marines investigative techniques, as well as to trust their instincts.

By late afternoon they had received several cold cases to check from Sa Diego, Hawaii, and Norfolk. He was sitting at his desk scans the cases into his computer then he would put on headphones and listen to the cases being read out to him by the computer. He used Dragon software to write verbal dictate memos, letters, reports, e-mails, and requests and turn them into print. Occasional when he didn't want to hear his own voice, he'd use the braille keyboard but he'd admittedly became dependent on all the software and hardware McGee found for him and forwarded to Vance.

He was working on listening to a newly transcribed cold case from Norfolk when Gibbs came into his little squad room. Giving him a gentle head slap to get his attention since he was wearing headphones, Tony took them off.

"We need to talk in my office," Gibbs said.

"Okay, Gibbs," he said.

They went to the elevator, where Gibbs did his usual routine of pulling the emergency break to give them privacy.

"I'll allow your team to act as our perimeter backup, but I need something from you, DiNozzo," he said.

"What, Gibbs?" he asked.

"Andrews is coming up with nothing on what day this sale is going to take place and so aren't we. I'm sure it is within the next few days but we need to know what day and where," Gibbs said.

Tony could feel the intensity wafting off of his former boss. He wanted these guns stopped and he wanted Macaluso to join his father in prison.

"You want me to see what I can come up with, right?" asked Tony.

"Andrews admits that you still have a lot of contacts in Baltimore," said Gibbs.

"I'll reach out now and me and my team will head off to Baltimore," he said. "I'll get the information for you."

Gibbs smiled: "Vance was right to hire you. You don't waste good and you're good, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, boss," he smiled.

NCIS 

Tony arranged to meet with Doulas Carlyle, who was one of Mike Macaluso, junior's main competition in Baltimore. Carlyle's hatred for Macaluso was even greater than his hatred for Tony DiNozzo, so he agreed to talk to him. The meeting was to take place in an Italian restaurant called Paisans in Little Italy. Business over antipasto and pasta was what waited for him.

"Should one of us go in with you?" Mo asked.

Tony sat in the back while Mo drove and Billy sat in the passenger seat.

"No. I can handle it," said Tony.

"I think one of us should escort you, boss," said Billy.

"Carlyle isn't going to kill me, especially if he can use me to get rid of Macaluso," said Tony.

"Scumbags are scumbags. You can't trust them," Mo said.

"Damn, you're starting to sound like Gibbs, Mo," chuckled Tony.

"Not a bad example to follow. He is a gunny and I'm a gunny," Mo said.

"Yeah, but I'm your boss," Tony said.

"A boss who is going to let me escort him," said Billy.

"Okay, Simms, you win," said Tony.

Since the meeting was scheduled for two in the afternoon, the restaurant was fairly empty. Carlyle sat in a corner booth with several of his men occupying a table nearby him. Billy escorted Tony to Carlyle's table.

"You've changed, DiNozzo," said Carlyle with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, it appears I gave up sighing for lent," said Tony.

"Now you call this meeting for a reason," said Carlyle.

"Mike, Junior," smiled Tony.

"What about him?" asked Carlyle.

"How would you like to put Junior out of business?" asked Tony.

"Kid is a pain in my ass. I'd love to see him do some serious time," said Carlyle.

"He's selling gun to terrorists. You get me the where and then when and we'll take care of the rest," Tony said.

"I help you and you get rid of Junior. There has to be a catch to this because it sounds too good," Carlyle said.

"You end up ratting out a fellow gangster," said Tony.

"You mistake me for the fucking mafia. I'm not. I only care about me and mine and I definitely don't care about the mafia and their rules. Where and when, huh?" Carlyle smiled.

"Yup, where and when. That's all I need," Tony said.

"Expect a fucking call," said Carlyle.

"You don't mind if I don't stay for lunch. I eat better when I know my company doesn't want me dead," smiled Tony.

"You out Junior away and I won't want you dead, but I will owe you a favor," Carlyle said.

"Expect to owe me a favor then," said Tony.

NCIS

After the restaurant Tony took his team to a little place he knew and liked called Nonna's and bought them an early dinner. They didn't need the bonding but they did need the meal. When they were done they went to the Port of Baltimore to scout out which warehouses and docks would be best used to exchange guns for cash then they called it a night. He was dropped off Mo and Billy at his new house. Letting himself in he was alone for the first time in the new place.

Since Gibbs had his team working nonstop trying to discover the where and when, Tony walked over to his I-Pod in its stand and turned on in order to entertain himself. A Book on tape started to play. As movies uses to be his old hobby and obsession, books on tape were his knew one. With the book on tape being partly acted and partly read by an actor, Tony sat down on the sofa, focused in on the words closing down his other senses and attempted to relax. Listening to the book wasn't working, though.

"Jesus, I really wish I could watch a movie right now," he sighed.

NCIS

Ziva got home at eleven. She was hungry and tired. As she opened the door, she turned on the lights to see Tony sitting on the sofa.

"Ahuvi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just sitting and contemplating my navel," he said.

She walked onto the living and sat down beside him.

"Tell me what is wrong?" she said.

"Tonight was the first in some time that I really wanted to watch a movie," he said. "I didn't want to listen, or read braille, or play the piano, but I wanted to do the one thing I've done my whole to relax: watch a movie. But I can't."

Leaning in close to him she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Not all the time, but sometimes I really miss the little things, like watching a movie, not having to memorize a room, needing to turn on a lamp, and," he paused because his emotions were starting to come to the surface, "and seeing your face. I really, really miss your face."

"Oh, Ahuvi, I love you," she said.

She crawled into his lap straddling it then gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Before he could use his hands on other parts of her anatomy, she took them and placed them on her face, allowing Tony to slowly feel every contour of her face.

"I love you," he said.

Forgetting about her hungry and tiredness all Ziva wanted to do know was give Tony solace and herself.

NCIS 

Tony walked into the bullpen. He could hear Ziva on the phone and Ford and McGee on the computer. He knew where Gibbs was because he could smell his coffee.

"Alright, someone write this down because I just got off the phone with my contact," Tony announced.

"McGee, write it down," barked Gibbs.

"Saturday night at the Port of Baltimore in a warehouse near pier twelve. According to Carlyle they are making the exchange around eleven in the evening," Tony told them.

"Is this CI reliable?" asked Gibbs.

"He's Macaluso's competition and there is nothing he'd like more than to get rid of the competition," said Tony.

"Somehow that doesn't seem right," said McGee.

"I know, McGee, but it's good, solid police work," Tony said.

"Good job, DiNozzo. Have your marines ready for Saturday night," he said.

"I will and I'll be going along with them," Tony said.

"No," barked Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I won't be in the way. I just be hanging back out of the way, but I need to be there. I can't be this useless," Tony admitted in front of everyone.

Gibbs looked at him. He understood what his friend, his family, his old SFA, meant.

"Okay, but stay out of the way and stay safe," said Gibbs.

"Okay, boss," said Tony.

NCIS

They left with the cars, which were parked behind some cargo containers. He was allowed an ear bud so he could listen in and was give one order by Gibbs: "Don't get yourself killed. Ziva will won't let me forget about if you do."

He got out of the car once they left and leaned up against the car. In his ear he listened to Gibbs give orders.

"_Ziva, McGee, you come in the back door. Ford, you're with me. Jefferson and Simms come up my six. You're backup_," he ordered.

"_Gibbs, it looks like there is about fifteen men total_," Ziva said into her comm.

"_Everyone, keep your head on a swivel. We'll go on my word_," said Gibbs.

Tony listened intently. Gibbs gave the word and a firefight broke out. He listened intently feeling his palms starting to sweat even though it was a chilly evening by the water. His mouth was starting to go dry, also, but all he could do was wait and listen.

"_McGee is down. Leg wound_," called Ziva

Tony walked over to the car and opened the door. He knew that Mo kept a backup sidearm under the seat. Squatting down he felt around for it. Once he found it, he gently ran his hand over the Glock. First, he took off the safety and next he prepped the gun making it ready to fire.

"_Ford is down_," said Gibbs. "_Arm wound_."

Unfolding his cane Tony made his way to the warehouse with the Glock in his right and his cane in his left. He kept reciting Buck's mantra to himself: Open your senses. See with your ears and nose and tongue and instincts. Reaching the side of the building he found a door and opened it.

The sound of the gunfire was almost deafening to him as he found himself behind a cargo wooden crate. Out of peripheral vision Gibbs saw him enter and take cover. He cursed to himself, but he should have realized DiNozzo couldn't sit still while he team was in trouble.

"_Stop fire they have Ziva and McGee_," said Gibbs.

Tony took a deep breath then he heard Gibbs' firm voice in his ear.

"_Listen, DiNozzo, Macaluso has a Gun to Ziva's head. There is about eight inches between her and him. The terrorists are decimated and Macaluso is down to three men, who don't look happy. He's at three o'clock for you and I'm going to get him talking to listen for his voice_," Gibbs told him.

"She's a federal agent. Let her go," called out Gibbs.

"Here's how it is going to go," Macaluso called back then started to explain what he wanted to happen.

Tony listened carefully. He zeroed in on the man's voice and knew that he was at three o'clock. Eight inches were between Ziva, the woman he loved, and Mike, Junior, human trash. He took deep purging breaths and focused all his remaining sense like Buck taught him.

In his mind he envisioned Junior. He saw his body and how he had the gun to the back of Ziva's head. The voice drew him in like sonar. He readied his sidearm, took a deep breath and fired then waited for the aftermath.

"You nailed him!" Gibbs cried in his ear.

His hand started shaking and his stomach soured. He left like he was going to vomit.

"Ziva!" he yelled. "Please, say my name. I need to know you are alright."

A hand touched his face softly followed by a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm safe, Tony, because of you," she said. "One of these days you will have to stop saving me from bad situations."

"Never," he said, "I love you too much."

"DiNozzo, next time you disobey my orders, it better turn out this well," Gibbs said then slapped him on the back. "We have buses coming for the wounded. How's McGee?"

"Thigh wound. It missed his femoral artery so he should be fine," she said.

"Good, Ziver," Gibbs said. "Stay with Tony."

"I fully intend to," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ziva rode back to NCIS headquarters in the same car as Tony. She didn't say anything but merely held his hand and placed her head on his shoulder as Mo drove and Billy sat in the passenger seat. Gibbs sent her with Tony because taking that shot had scared Tony to the bone.

She could feel him shiver occasionally and he wasn't cold.

"I could have killed you," he said softly.

"I trust you, Tony and Gibbs showed you how much he trusts you," she said.

"I couldn't live without you," he said.

"You don't have to," she said.

NCIS

Two days had past and after action reports filed. Tony sat in Vance's office at the conference table along with Gibbs. Vance sat at the head of the conference table chewing a toothpick. Gibbs could see that he was about to start a lecture when suddenly Vance exhaled and smiled.

"Alright, DiNozzo, you like to push things. I can understand that. It's your nature. But you want this job, I recommend you amend your nature," Vance said. "No more death defying shots or I will pull your badge. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," smiled Tony.

He had no intention of taking a shot like that unless he had to. Just a fraction of an inch off and Ziva would have been dead instead of Macaluso. No, he wouldn't do something like that again unless he was the last line of defense.

"You are now officially Supervisory Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and Jefferson and Simms are part of your new permanent team. You are the MCRT Support Team. A memo will go out throughout the system for MCRTs to use your team when stuck on a case," he told him.

"How did you manage to get me Jefferson and Simms?" asked Tony.

"You'll assist Marine CID also when they have a need. Call it Pro Quid Pro," Vance said.

"Oh, Latin. I'll have to get Ducky to translate," said Tony.

"You'll probably need another member or two for your team to fill it out since I am exposing you to the whole system. I want your next two members to be NCIS agents, DiNozzo, understand?" Vance said.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

"Gibbs, congratulations on stopping that weapons sale. Both your teams have saved lives. Keep it up," said Vance.

Gibbs nodded then stood up. He watched with pride as Tony stood up and walked to the door without help. He opened and exited.

"You were right, Gibbs," said Vance.

"About what?" asked Gibbs.

"DiNozzo. He is one of the best we have," said Vance.

"Took you long enough to see that, Leon," Gibbs said then joined Tony on the mezzanine landing.

They stood side by side with Gibbs staring down at his bullpen.

"You've done good Tony," he said.

"I haven't thanked you, boss," said Tony.

"Thanked me for what?" asked Gibbs.

"Buck, the lessons and the faith you've always had in me," Tony said.

"Rule five, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs.

"You better show up at our house warning party as Ziva calls it," said Tony.

"I'll be there," He said.

"Congratulations, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

NCIS

Ziva stared at Tony as he sat at the piano playing with the keys more than playing the piano. Since the shooting incident he had been pensive and a pensive Tony was always worrying. She had known his many sides, his many faces, and now she was starting to see an even new Tony DiNozzo. He was becoming a man who wanted a future and she hoped a family and she didn't want to see him take a step backwards because of something that could have happened rather than something that did happen.

"Tony," she said.

She had made up her mind. He needed something permanent, something he knew wasn't going away and so did she.

"Yeah, Zi," he replied.

"I want to get married now not later," she said.

Tony stopped playing around. He thought for a moment.

"Abby get do the blood tests and Tay Sachs, since one of is Jewish. We can get either a reformed rabbi or a justice of the peace. Gibbs can give you away and Abby be your maid of honor and McGee my best man," Tony said.

"So, you want to get married now, too?" she asked.

"We can make a house marriage, right here. We can announce it at the house warming party. Maybe we can put a tent up in the back and heat. It's up to you," Tony said.

"Do you think three weeks is enough time to do this, to put it all together?" she asked.

"You don't want a big overly planned wedding?" he asked her.

"No. I want a wedding which is just our friends and family," she said.

"You can have any kind wedding you want, Zi," he said. "I want to give you want you want. I know that isn't the most eloquent thing I've ever said but it's true."

"I want to be married to you now not later," she said.

The smile that lit up his face assured Ziva that she had made the right choice. It was time that they made this permanent.

Epilogue

The small wedding was perfect. Tony's father showed up with his new wife and offered to pay for a honeymoon anywhere they wished to go. Ziva chose Haifa so that she could introduce her husband to Netty and what family she had left in Israel. Even her father showed up to make peace between her and her husband.

When the honeymoon was over they were back to work. For six weeks they had a normal life. This meant she was busy as part of Gibbs' team and he and his new team, which he added Cassie Yates to, as well as a probie, were becoming a popular backstop with the MCRTs throughout the system.

He had finally and completely accepted his new life. Yes, he'd never be the field agent he once was, but he was still an investigator and still making a difference. Knowing this had all his old confidence return. He could handle this.

"Tony," Ziva said as he made them coffee in their kitchen as they prepared to go to work, "we need to talk."

The tone of her voice scared him slightly. It was too serious, too much I have something you may not want to hear in it.

"Yeah, Zi," he said apprehensively.

"I know this might not be the best time. Things are going so well for us and, I admit, I have been very happy with our life," she started.

"Zi, you sound like you're going to leave me," he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Oh, Ahuvi," she said and gently caressed his cheek, "never. I shall never leave you."

He sighed: "Okay, is Gibbs sending you off an undercover case because if he is we are having words."

"No, it's… I'm pregnant," she said.

"You're pregnant? I'm… how did that happen?" he said.

"Tony, you know how a baby is made," she said with a smirk.

"No, I mean that we were careful. We took precautions," he paused then Gibbs' slapped himself, "except in Israel when I wanted to it before meeting with your father because I was nervous."

"We are going to be parents," she said.

"But I just got used to being blind and married. A father? I'd be afraid to babysit our own kids. I'm mean I definitely won't be playing hide and seek with our kid," he said.

"Tony, calm down," she kissed him. "I am happy and you will be a great father, different from most, but great."

"For the first few years of their life our kid is going to have to wear a bell around their neck so I know where they are," he said.

She laughed then kissed him again.

"Are you happy, Tony?" she asked.

He thought about it. If he could deal with blindness, he could deal with being a father.

"Yeah, Zi, I'm happy," he smiled. "I've never been so happy in my life."


End file.
